Un Mundo Diferente
by BeautyAngel
Summary: Cuando la catástrofe llegue a la vida de Annabelle,se dara cuenta de que había estado viviendo con una venda en los ojos toda su vida. Conocerá la tristeza, el horror, la esperanza y el amor. Podrá Annabelle disfrutar la atraccion que siente por cierto cazador, o dejara que sus miedos la alejen de el?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Aclaro que ,salvo la protagonista y algún que otro personaje suelto, los demás no son míos son de Robert Kirkman y de todos los productores/guionistas/actores/ que hacen posible The Walking Dead . Tambien aclaro que escribo para transformar mis ideas en una historia y para que ustedes la disfruten.**

Capítulo 1 - Un nuevo comienzo.

Los ojos de mi madre estaban inyectados en sangre, su piel estaba pálida y tenía un color grisáceo que me desconcertó. Estaba parada frente a la ventana mirándome como si no me conociera. Un gemido salió de su boca haciendo que me alejara hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, cerca de la puerta. Comenzó a acercarse hacia mí con lentitud, más de esos gemidos desgarradores la acompañaban en cada paso que daba.

-¿Mamá? -pregunte, pero solo obtuve como respuesta gemido. Comenzó a acercarse más hacia a mí, mientras estiraba sus brazos para agarrarme. En ese momento fue cuando la vi. Una mordida en su antebrazo. Esto era de lo que me había ella. La fiebre, la muerte y luego el despertar. Esto era de lo que me había advertido hacia tan solo unas semanas.

Antes de que me pudiera agarrar, cerré la puerta de la habitación encerrándola dentro, corrí por las escaleras y salí de la casa lo más rápido posible. No sabía a donde iría, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. No me detuve a pensar en nada, necesitaba escapar de allí así que decidí correr en dirección recta. Solo necesitaba una señal o un cartel que me indicara donde estaba, pero no había nada, solo árboles, hojas, ramas, insectos. El deseo de mi madre de alejarme de todo lo malo del mundo, había hecho que nos aisláramos del mundo, en una pequeña cabaña. Estudiaba en casa, no tenía amigos, y mi madre era la única que salía de casa ya que tenía prohibido salir de ella. El bosque estaba silencioso, hasta que una bandada de aves lo interrumpió. Después de haber corrido sin cesar sin encontrar nada, sentí que ya no había salida. Podía sentir como las esperanzas se desvanecían poco a poco, iba a terminar como mi madre o peor.

Un relinche me llamo la atención. Trate de seguir el sonido y me llevo a un pequeño lago, pero no vi a ningún caballo. De repente, algo cayó en el agua y me di la vuelta para ver que era. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Si era una de esas personas enfermas no tenía con que defenderme, así que corrí rápidamente a esconderme detrás de un gran arbusto. Para mi sorpresa, un hombre comenzó a caminar en el agua hasta llegar al solido suelo. Estaba a unos metros de mí, pero pude ver claramente que estaba quejándose de dolor mientras sostenía su costado izquierdo. Agudice la vista y vi con horror que tenía clavada una flecha en ese costado. Casi con furia comenzó a quitarse las mangas de su camisa y con ellas se rodeó el abdomen y la espalda para presionar la herida. Tuve que reprimir el deseo de ayudarlo, pero no podía arriesgarme. Mi madre me decía que en el mundo las personas no siempre mostraban su verdadera esencia, podían llegar a ser personas terribles. Me daba pena escuchar sus quejidos de dolor pero me contuve, y continué aguardando en silencio. Con descuido, pise una de las pequeñas ramitas del suelo, haciendo que el hombre mirara en mi dirección. Me incline para ocultarme mejor. A través de las hojas pude ver que el hombre buscaba algo, hasta que decidió tomar una rama que estaba tirada y se sumergió al agua para buscar lo que tanto necesitaba. Era un arma muy extraña, solo pude ver que en la punta tenía algo como un arco horizontal, pero nunca había oído hablar de ella. La acomodo en su espalda y comenzó a subir por la empinada apoyándose en aquella rama. Le costó muchísimo, y tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para llegar a la mitad de aquel barranco. Vi que se detuvo, y el movimiento de sus hombros me hizo dar cuenta de que había parado para respirar. Ahogue un grito tapándome la boca cuando vi que aquel hombre comenzó a resbalar y cayo del barranco dándose un duro golpe.

El yacía inconsciente, tumbado en el suelo. Mientras mi interior se debatía entre ir a ayudarlo o esperar a que se despertara solo, el sonido de unas pisadas me saco de mis pensamientos. Con horror observe como una de esas terroríficas cosas, se inclinaba y comenzaba a mordisquear su bota. El hombre, aun inconsciente no parecía mostrar signos de darse cuenta. No sé qué fue, pero algo hizo que me levantara y tomara una rama que estaba cerca de mí. Ya estaba muy cerca de esa cosa, tuve suerte de que no me notara. Un movimiento debajo de ella, me llamo la atención y me di cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer. Junte todas mis fuerzas y aleje a esa cosa con un golpe en la cabeza. Pero no parecía haber hecho mucho ya que esa espeluznante criatura se levantó y comenzó a venir hacia mí. El pensar que una de esas cosas había matado a mi madre hizo que volviera a pegarle con la rama. Una y otra vez, sin tener resultado alguno. Camine hacia atrás para alejarme de ese demonio, como mi madre solía llamarlos, pero trastabille y caí al suelo, utilizando esa debilidad el demonio se abalanzo hacia mí pero coloque la rama en mi pecho y se lo clave en la cabeza. A causa de eso, no note a otro infectado quien se acercaba al hombre. Este, soportando el dolor que sentía quito la flecha que tenía en su costado y la coloco en el arma con muchísima dificultad, el infectado ya estaba a su lado pero él fue más rápido y le disparo justo en la cabeza. El hombre recostado en la tierra, me miro confundido, pero no pudo decir nada ya que volvió a caer inconsciente. Me acerque a él con sumo cuidado y pude verlo mejor. Tenía cabello corto y se podía ver una herida en su frente. Tenía un poco de barba pero no mucho, y tengo que confesar que se veía bien con ella. Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre que no fuera mi padre. Ya podía escuchar a mi madre diciéndome que los hombres no valían la pena, que todos nos querían usar. Recordé la primera y última vez que le hable de un personaje de un libro. Mr. Darcy, el primer hombre que me llamo la atención y el que me hizo desear besar a un hombre. Cuando le dije lo mucho que me gustaría tener a mi lado a alguien como él, me silencio con una bofetada. Me grito que dios me castigaría por tener esos pensamientos pecaminosos, y que ardería en el infierno por lujuriosa. Una pequeña risa salió de mis labios cuando recordé que ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba lujuria hasta que lo busque en un viejo diccionario y leí que era un vicio o el apetito por los deleites carnales. Recuerdo que me asuste tanto que oculté el libro y nunca más lo leí.

Pero tal vez, mi madre no estaba tan equivocada después de todo. Ella me decía que los pecados nos iban a llevar al infierno en la tierra, que los muertos se iban a levantar para castigarnos y que nosotros volveríamos de la muerte para vivir eternamente con el peso de nuestros pecados. Y así era, lo estaba viendo con mis propios ojos. Me levante y decidí que volvería a esconderme en los arbustos cuando vi algo que me enterneció, atado en su pantalón tenía una pequeña muñeca de trapo. Estuve a punto de tomarla cuando el hombre soltó un suspiro. Estaba a punto de despertar, así que corrí hacia los arbustos y me quede allí observando las acciones de aquel misterioso hombre.

Al despertar lo primero que hizo fue arreglar la camisa atada en su cintura y ponerse un trapo en la herida para presionarla. Luego, asqueada vi como comía el interior de una ardilla, tuve que aguantar las náuseas que me hizo sentir el ver como chupaba sus dedos como si estuviera saboreando un manjar. Al terminar, se arrodillo frente a un muerto y le quito el cordón de la bota que utilizaba, después se acercó a su cabeza y vi que le cortaba algo y lo pasaba por el cordón. Cuando termino lo alzo frente al para verlo. No podía creerlo pero había hecho un collar de orejas. ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso? En seguida, volvió a la hazaña de subir el barranco. Herido como estaba se le dificultaba muchísimo subir, pero finalmente lo logro. Lo vi a lo lejos en la cima, viendo a su alrededor, seguramente eligiendo su camino. Finalmente decidió caminar a la derecha haciendo que ya no lo viera más. Ahora, me encontraba verdaderamente sola. Era la primera persona que veía después de todo y elegía no hablar con él. Desde luego mi madre estaría diciéndome buena chica, mientras mi padre me diría que era una cobarde por dejarme guiar por mi madre. Es por esa razón que él se alejó de nosotras. Salí de mi estúpido escondite enojada, había perdido una oportunidad valiosa en estos tiempos. Tal vez nunca más encontraría a otra persona. Me acerque al barranco que hace unos minutos el hombre había trepado. La verdad es no era muy difícil de subir, y más teniendo en cuenta de que yo no estaba lastimada. Estaba analizándola cuando en la cima vi una muñeca.

Era la misma muñeca que había visto antes. Indudablemente se le había caído. Estaba a punto de quitar la muñeca de mi mente cuando me di cuenta de que una muñeca seguramente era para una niña, y si ese hombre tenía a una niña y le iba a dar la muñeca posiblemente no fuera malo. Ya lo sé, es una tonta teoría pero tenía que encontrar al hombre de cualquier manera. Antes de arriesgarme a que viniera una de esas cosas comencé a escalar la empinada.

Wuaw, la verdad es que me había equivocado. No era para nada fácil subir este barranco. Mis balerinas se resbalaban en la tierra y no podía apoyarme bien. Mis rodillas se lastimaban ya que tenía puesto un vestido corto. Maldito el momento en que decidí ponérmelo. Ni siquiera había pensado con claridad al momento de salir de mi casa. No había recogido nada de ropa, ni alimentos, nada. Luego de seis casi caídas y por lo menos diez resbaladas pude subir a la cima. Si mal no recordaba, el hombre había ido a la derecha. Unas huellas en la tierra me lo confirmaron. Las seguí con cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Gracias a dios, ninguna de esas criaturas estaba alrededor, por lo que pude caminar tranquila. Supuse que estaba llegando ya que comencé a escuchar voces, y con cada paso que daba se iban haciendo más fuertes. Me detuve en un árbol y me puse detrás, la escena que estaba viendo no me daba mucha confianza para continuar.

Dándome la espalda, estaba el hombre que había visto anteriormente, y frente a él, había cuatro hombres con diferentes armas, y uno de ellos lo estaba apuntando con una pistola. ¿Eso significaba que él era malo o peligroso?

Escuche que uno preguntaba si era Daryl. ¿Ese era su nombre? Una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Su nombre me recordaba a Mr. Darcy.

Darcy, Daryl, debía ser una ironía de la vida.

-Esta es la tercera vez que me has apuntado con esa cosa en mi cabeza. ¿Jalaras el gatillo o qué? – pregunto el herido. El hombre que lo apuntaba, bajo el arma. Parecía más tranquilo y relajado. Esto me hizo pensar que ya lo conocían. Comencé a caminar hacia ellos lentamente, hasta que un sonido ensordecedor hizo que retrocediera. El hombre cayó hacia atrás. Le habían disparado. ¿Estaba muerto? Los hombres comenzaron a gritar hacia alguien que estaba lejos, pero no podía divisar a quien.

No pude evitar suspirar de alivio cuando vi que se movía. Dirigí mi mirada a la muñeca de trapo. Esta muñeca podía ser para su hija y alguien había intentado matarlo.

El que antes lo había apuntado y un hombre que llevaba una gorra lo levantaron y lo ayudaron a caminar.

-Estoy jugando. – dijo, para mi sorpresa no parecía enojado. Si me hubiera sucedido a mí seguramente estaría diciendo alguna de esas palabras que a mi madre no le gustaban. Una mujer rubia y un hombre mayor vinieron corriendo.

-Oh Dios mío… ¿Esta muerto? –pregunto la rubia, quien parecía arrepentida. Un hombre le explico que solo estaba inconsciente y eso pareció tranquilizarla. Un chico asiático comenzó a alzar su brazo explicando algo, pero no pude escucharlo por lo que comencé a caminar hacia delante para escucharlo mejor.

-…está usando orejas.- pude escuchar. Al parecer también lo había horrorizado eso.

No me había dado cuenta lo mucho que me había acercado a ellos hasta que una voz me lo indico.

-Hey! ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto un muchacho morocho señalándome. Me petrifique en mi lugar. Podía sentir las miradas de todos hasta que nuevamente el muchacho hizo una pregunta que hizo que todos dirigieran su mirada a mi costado.

-Y… chicos… ¿no es eso de Sophia?

Baje mi vista, para encontrarme con lo que estaban viendo. La muñeca de trapo.

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo y si no, me encantaria que le dieran un oportunidad. Este es solo el primer capitulo, y aunque ahora parezca un poco confusa, luego todo se va a ir aclarando. Quiero contar la historia de mi protagonista, pero de a poco. Tambien puede ser que hay escenas que van muy rapido, pero no se preocupen, las escenas que sean importantes las voy a desarrollar con lujo de detalles. Tengan en cuenta de que es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic. **

**Espero que me dejen reviews con sus opiniones,criticas o sugerencias. Tambien espero que pongan como favorito la historia si les gusta. :) un besito..**

**Tambien les aclaro que voy a subir los capitulos lo mas rapido posible, pero les aviso que estoy terminando la secundaria y a veces estoy ocupada. Asi que ni no actualizo muy rapido es que estoy con examenes o algo importante.**

**Les mando un besote, y espero que vuelvan a leer los proximos capitulos. **


	2. Chapter 2 - ¿De Donde Has Salido?

**Disclaimer: Aclaro que ,salvo la protagonista y algún que otro personaje suelto, los demás no son míos son de Robert Kirkman y de todos los productores/guionistas/actores/ que hacen posible The Walking Dead . También aclaro que escribo para transformar mis ideas en una historia y para que ustedes la disfruten.**

**Bueno...he me he decidido a subir el segundo capitulo. Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios. Si hay algo que no entiendan de la historia... me dejan un review con la pregunta o la duda y se las responderé sin problemas. Un besito :D**

Capítulo 2 - ¿De dónde has salido?

-…Cuando vi tirada la muñeca, sentí que debía regresarlo y siguiendo las huellas fue como llegue aquí.- termine de explicarle al hombre de pelo negro. Me miraba como si esperara que confesara que yo había sido la que había lastimado a Daryl.

Un hombre mayor de cabello blanco, salió de una habitación a medias.

-Rick, Daryl está mejor y quiere hablar con ustedes dos.- le aviso señalando también al que tenía una gorra de policía.

El tal Rick, asintió con la cabeza. –No te muevas de aquí ¿entendido? – ni siquiera me dio tiempo a asentir cuando él ya estaba entrando a la habitación. Me quede en silencio. Mire a mí alrededor, viendo donde me encontraba. Estaba sentada en un pequeño living, acompañada, o mejor dicho vigilada por una mujer de pelo largo quien estaba sentada en el suelo frente a la puerta de la habitación. Podía escuchar ruidos y murmullos que provenían de la cocina. Nadie me hablaba, ni tampoco me dirigían la mirada. El único que se dignó a hablar conmigo fue Rick. Obviamente, no lo hizo de muy buena manera.

Cuando estábamos afuera, el joven asiático lo suplanto para agarrar a Daryl y Rick comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Al llegar me quito con brusquedad la muñeca y la observo.

-Esto es de Sophia.- confirmo para sí mismo. -¿Dónde lo has encontrado? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Tú fuiste quien le hizo esto a Daryl? ¿Quién eres?- pregunto rápidamente sin detenerse a respirar. Su mirada parecía querer absorber todas las respuestas de mi mente, pero no sabía que contestar, sus preguntas y el tono de su voz me había bloqueado. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea haber venido.

Al ver que no contestaba, me tomo fuertemente del brazo e hizo que lo siguiera, hasta entrar a la casa. Me sentó en el sofá y se sentó frente a mí.

-¿Me dirás como encontraste la muñeca?...

Había pasado un largo rato cuando los hombres volvieron a salir. Rick al salir, abrazo a la que supuse que era su mujer, y le tranquilizo diciéndole que Daryl iba a estar bien. Cuando comenzó a caminar hacia mí, el hombre rapado lo detuvo planteándole que ya no se podía seguir yendo afuera, no después de lo que había sucedido. No quería seguir escuchando, pero era inevitable por la corta distancia que había entre nosotros.

-¿Te rendirás ahora? –Pregunto Rick quien parecía un tanto decepcionado.- Daryl acaba de arriesgar su vida por recuperar la primera evidencia sólida que tenemos.

-De la forma en que yo lo veo, Daryl casi muere hoy por una muñeca. –dijo el hombre rapado su tono de voz, me disgusto, lo decía de forma irónica, casi odiosa.

-Sí, se cómo lo ves. –Rick diciendo esto, dio por finalizada la conversación y se dirigió hacia mí, haciendo un gesto con su mano para que lo siguiera a afuera.

Cuando salimos, la rubia estaba sentada en el porche, con las manos en su cara. Seguí a Rick hasta que nos acercamos a una RV.

-Lamento como te he tratado anteriormente, no te lo merecías, solo tratabas de ayudar, pero entiéndeme, al ver a Daryl de esa manera pensé lo peor.-se disculpó. Parecía honesto, y eso me dio más confianza.- Yo soy Rick Grimes, la mujer de adentro era Lori, mi mujer, y aun no lo has visto, pero en una habitación se encuentra mi hijo Carl, se está recuperando de un… accidente.-finalizo.

-Un gusto en conocerlo, , y la verdad es que entiendo como actuó, ya no se preocupe, ya no importa- – dije haciéndole saber que no importaba.

-Aun así, hay algo que no me cierra del todo.

Lo mire confundida, no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

-Tu versión de los hechos, concuerda con la de Daryl, pero…- se detuvo, como si tratara de responderse así mismo.

-¿Pero?- pregunte con intriga.

-Pero, Daryl no recuerda haberte visto.- revelo.-… o por lo menos no me lo ha dicho.

-Supongo que el golpe de la caída fue muy fuerte, además cuando me miro, cayo inconsciente nuevamente.

Rick asintió dándome la razón.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque te escondites. – Rick se apoyó en la RV, mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

-Tenía miedo, no sabía si podía confiar en él.

Rick rio negando con su cabeza, pero luego me miro con seriedad.

-Daryl suele dar esa impresión, pero luego que lo conoces te das cuenta de que no es tan malo como parece.

Solamente pude asentir. La verdad es que no sabía que podía decir, tendría que conocerlo para poder opinar. La rubia de antes, el hombre mayor, el joven asiático y el morocho se acercaron a nosotros.

-Pensábamos que sería buena idea presentarnos. – Explico el hombre mayor.- Yo soy Dale, soy el dueño de la RV, así que si quieres dormir aquí, no hay problema.

-Muchas gracias.- agradecí estrechándole la mano.

-Yo soy Glenn.- se presentó el chico asiático quitándose la gorra. –Si necesitas algo, puedes contar conmigo. – sonreí tontamente. Me parecía muy generoso que me dijera eso sin conocerme.

-Yo soy Theodore Douglas, pero prefiero que me digan T-Dog. – iba a ser el turno de la rubia cuando la interrumpió. –Lamento haberte asustado allá. Solo me sorprendí, no sabía de donde habías salido.

-No te preocupes, entiendo que te haya sorprendido.

-Yo soy Andrea. –dijo la rubia, sin mirarme. Comparándola con los demás, había sido la más ruda y antipática, pero no me moleste en hacérselo notar.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacha?- pregunto Dale.

-Me llamo Annabelle Novak. – les dije.

-Es un nombre precioso.- elogio Dale.

-Gracias, lo eligió mi madre.

-¿Y dónde está ella? –pregunto la rubia cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho. Trate de contestar pero un nudo en la garganta no me lo permitió.

-Lo siento.- dijo Rick, acariciando mi hombro. – Muchos de nosotros también hemos perdido a gente muy querida.

Inevitablemente todos miraron a Andrea con tristeza, quien estaba mirando al suelo, pero ninguno dijo nada. Estábamos en un incómodo silencio cuando una mujer de cabello corto, nos avisó que la cena iba a estar lista en cualquier momento. Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta pero no había comido en todo el día. Mi estómago ya me lo comenzaba a hacer notar.

Cuando entramos, tuve la oportunidad de presentarme a los demás. Lori era amable pero no hablo mucho, ya que fue a cuidar a su hijo. Hershel, era el dueño de la granja, y aunque me explico que era veterinario se ofreció a curarme las pequeñas lastimaduras que tenía en las rodillas. Luego de eso, me presento a Patricia quien era amiga de la familia, a sus hijas Maggie y Beth, y a Jimmy quien me dio la impresión de ser el novio de Beth. Finalmente vino el hombre rapado, quien se presentó como Shane, y algo en su mirada hizo que las palabras de mi madre sonaran en mi cabeza. "No confíes".

Carol, se presentó última y parecía una muy buena mujer, aunque algo triste.

-Gracias por traer la muñeca.

-No hay de que… supuse que su hija la querría devuelta.

-Mi hija está desaparecida, Annabelle, preferiría encontrarla a ella en vez de una muñeca, pero gracias.

Pude notar el dolor en su mirada, y supe inmediatamente que no tendría que haber dicho nada.

Al momento de cenar, Glenn tuvo la amabilidad de ofrecerme su lugar en la mesa principal. Al principio me negué, yo solo era una invitada, pero el rápidamente me explico por lo bajo que quería sentarse al lado de Maggie.

Me senté en medio de Dale y T-dog. Debo decir que la comida estaba exquisita pero todos estaban en silencio y la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-¿Alguien sabe tocar la guitarra? –el comentario fuera de lugar de Glenn hizo que todos se miraran entre sí. –Dale encontró una muy buena.- explico, haciendo que Dale asintiera para darle la razón. Glenn se rio como si fuera algo muy común.-Alguien tiene que saber tocarla.

La mujer rubia, Patricia quien era la más silenciosa, hablo: -Otis sabia.

No sabía quién era Otis, pero por las miradas de todos me di cuenta de que lo conocían y era querido.

-Sí, y era muy bueno también.- dijo Hershel de una forma que dio a entender que no quería seguir hablando de eso. Glenn se dio la vuelta dándose por vencido.

Sentí un pequeño toque en el codo, y me di la vuelta para ver a Dale haciéndome una seña con su cabeza. Pude ver muy claramente de que se trataba, por lo visto Hershel también lo vio. Glenn le estaba pasando una notita a su hija Maggie.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Carol nos avisó que le llevaría algo de comida a Daryl.

En ese momento, todo se unió. Carol, Daryl, la muñeca, Sophia. Carol y Daryl eran los padres de Sophia y por eso Daryl había salido a buscarla. Me sentí feliz por Sophia al ver que sus padres estaban buscándola. Yo a comparación de ella ni siquiera sabía si mi padre aún vivía.

Para agradecerles la cena, me ofrecí a ayudar a Maggie y a Beth a limpiar los platos, quienes aceptaron sin problema. Mientras estábamos limpiándolos, Maggie me pregunto si podía hacerme cargo, ya que tenía que hacer algo importante.

-Por supuesto. –le aclare. Pude ver como Maggie iba a corriendo a afuera, y sonreí.

Mi madre nunca creería que en un mundo como este, el amor todavía existía.

**No se olviden de dejar un review, o de seguir la historia si les gusto :D**


	3. Chapter 3- La guia de mi vida

**Disclaimer: Aclaro que ,salvo la protagonista y algún que otro personaje suelto, los demás no son míos son de Robert Kirkman y de todos los productores/guionistas/actores/ que hacen posible The Walking Dead . Tambien aclaro que escribo para transformar mis ideas en una historia y para que ustedes la disfruten.**

**He subido el nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste y se animen a dejar algun review. :D Tambien tengo que agradecerle a Hotarubi86 y a Sharpey-00 por sus hermosos reviews. Muchisimas gracias.**

Capitulo 3 – La guía de mi vida

Luego de haber terminado de acomodar los platos y cubiertos en sus respectivos lugares, Bath se despidió de mí con un buenas noches. Estaba a punto de salir hacia el campamento que habían armado afuera cuando Patricia se acercó.

-Annabelle, te he dejado un pijama y unas toallas en el baño, para que te des una ducha.

-Oh, no era necesario, Dale me ofreció el baño de la RV.

Patricia me miro y rio. -Vamos, he visto ese baño y es muy pequeño. Ven te mostrare el baño. –Patricia me guio rodeándome con su brazo como si fuéramos conocidas de toda la vida. El baño era más grande que el de la RV, tenía que admitir. En una mesita, estaba acomodadas las toallas y el pijama.

-¿Maggie no se molestara por el pijama? –averigüe primero. No quería usar algo sin consultar, no quería aprovecharme. Además, esta iba a ser la primera vez que usaría algo de otra persona, por una parte me emocionaba y por otro hacia que extrañara mi propia ropa.

-No te preocupes, ella misma lo ha elegido. Ahora, dúchate. Rick ha estado preguntado por ti.

-Perfecto, muchas gracias… por todo.

Patricia simplemente sonrió con dulzura para luego salir del cuarto de baño.

Deje que el agua cálida, recorriera todo mi cuerpo. Quite la tierra que tenía mi cabello y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de ella. Lave muy bien las pequeñas heridas de las rodillas. Por primera vez disfrutaba la ducha, lo hacía para eliminar la suciedad de la tierra, y para relajar mis músculos. Al cerrar los ojos, un recuerdo de mi madre apareció para atormentarme. Cuando se enojaba, me metía a la ducha, en agua helada para que, según ella se eliminaran mis pecados. Yo como una tonta, le decía que nunca había pecado, se lo juraba por Dios, pero eso solo hacía que me abofeteara y me dijera que no usara el nombre de Dios en vano. Abrí los ojos aterrada y cerré con rapidez la ducha. Me puse la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, y tome una más pequeña para secar mi cabello.

Mi brassier estaba limpio así que me lo puse nuevamente junto la camiseta de tirantes del pijama, y las bragas me las había puesto ese día, así que me las puse nuevamente, aparte de que no tenía otra ropa interior, y no podía andas sin nada allí abajo. Me puse el pantalón del pijama y me reí al ver unas preciosas pantuflas, las cuales me puse muy feliz. Mire con tristezas mis balerinas pero tenía que reconocer que ellas no estaban hechas para caminar por tierra y escalar barrancos. Estaban llenas de tierra y barro.

Antes de salir, me mire en el espejo y me trence mi cabello. Ahora, el pelirrojo de mi cabello brillaba más y mi piel parecía más blanca de lo que era. Demonio de cabello rojo me llamaba mi madre. Cuando era más chica me parecía gracioso, pero luego comencé a ver que solamente lo utilizaba para herirme. Cuando salí del baño, la casa estaba en completo silencio. Un reloj de pie estaba en el final del pasillo, y marcaba la 1.15 de la mañana. Creí que todos estaban dormidos, pero un ruido en una de las habitaciones me tomo por sorpresa. La puerta de esta estaba un poco abierta, y observe con cuidado. Abrí los ojos sorprendida al ver quien era. Por sus movimientos en la cama, parecía que estaba teniendo dificultades para dormir. Ahora, viéndolo vendado y herido no parecía tan terrible como cuando estábamos en el lago y quito la flecha de su costado aguantando el dolor. Me sentía mal por haberlo juzgado antes de conocerlo, solo era un hombre buscando a su hija.

-¿Annabelle? –llamo alguien detrás de mí casi susurrando. Me di la vuelta rápidamente y me aleje de la puerta.

, estaba buscándolo, sabía que su hijo estaba en una de las habitaciones, pero supongo que me equivoque.- mentí, y se sentía horrible. Rick no pareció notarlo ya que no argumento nada.

-No te preocupes, quiero comentarte de algo que hemos hablado con el grupo.

-¿He hecho algo malo? –pregunte mientras bajábamos las escaleras. Rápidamente Rick negó con la cabeza para tranquilizarme.

-No, por supuesto que no. Solamente quería saber qué piensas hacer.-honestamente no sabía a qué se refería, pero el pareció percibirlo ya que continuo.- Si quieres seguir tu propio camino, te podemos dar un arma y una cantimplora con algunos alimentos, y si quieres quedarte, estoy más que dispuesto a aceptarte como una de nosotros.

Como si una fuerza exterior controlara mi cuerpo, lo abrace fuertemente. Al alejarme, me sentí un poco avergonzada pero Rick me miro divertido.

-Lo siento, estoy muy feliz de que me deje quedarme. La verdad es que, no tengo a donde ir y no sabría cómo sobrevivir allí afuera.

-Annabelle, sinceramente, no sé si después de todo vamos a sobrevivir,- la manera en que lo dio, hizo que se me erizara la piel.-pero te prometo que vamos a luchar para no perder las esperanzas.

-Gracias, , no sé cómo voy a poder agradecerle su generosidad.

-De la mejor manera que me puedes agradecer, es que dejes de llamarme , solo llámame Rick ¿Entendido?

-Entendido, Rick.

Rick, no salió al campamento ya que se quedaría a cuidar junto con Lori a su hijo Carl, así que me fui por mi cuenta. El campamento estaba en silencio, las carpas ya estaban cerradas y la pequeña fogata ya estaba fría por lo que me indico que ya se habían acostado hace unas horas. La puerta de la RV estaba entre abierta, y con cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido metí la mitad de mi cuerpo en ella y levantando la cabeza me fije si había alguien despierto. Para mi suerte, Dale estaba sentado leyendo un libro. Entre con cuidado de no molestarlo, pero para mi sorpresa bajo el libro y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Ya estaba pensando que no tenías sueño.

-Ahora si me siento cansada, ha sido un día duro. – confesé, sentándome frente a él. Dale apoyo su mentón en su mano, que descansaba en la mesa.

-¿Soy muy entrometido si pregunto qué te ha sucedido, muchacha?

-Ni siquiera tengo palabras para describirlo, todo sucedió tan rápido. Mi madre… ella…-un sollozo se escapó de mi garganta, y una lagrima aterrizo en la dura mesa. La imagen de mi madre, los ojos ya sin vida, esa mordida en su brazo, todo ese esfuerzo por cuidarme del mundo se había vuelto en su contra matándola de la manera más cruel. Dale salió de su asiento, para sentarse a mi lado y rodearme con su brazo para contenerme. –Quiero que ella vuelva a estar conmigo, la necesito, ella era mi guía…-No queria llorar, pero aunque trataba las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por mis mejillas.

-No te preocupes, Annabelle, no es necesario que cuentes tu historia ahora, cuando estés preparada, estaré aquí para escucharte.

-Gra…cias, Dale.- dije un poco entrecortado, ya que los sollozos seguían.

-Ve a descansar, muchacha. Mañana será otro día.


	4. Chapter 4 Respira profundo y dispara

**Disclaimer: Aclaro que ,salvo la protagonista y algún que otro personaje suelto, los demás no son míos son de Robert Kirkman y de todos los productores/guionistas/actores/ que hacen posible The Walking Dead . Tambien aclaro que escribo para transformar mis ideas en una historia y para que ustedes la disfruten.**

Capítulo 4 – Respira profundo… y dispara.

Estábamos arreglando unos soportes de la RV cuando Glenn se acercó a nosotros sosteniendo una canasta.

-Dale, Annabelle, aquí tienen unos duraznos.-ofreció amablemente.

-Mmm, gracias.- agradeció Dale tomando uno.

-Gracias, Glenn.-agradecí haciendo los mismo. Le di un mordisco y el jugo del durazno me transporto a mi infancia. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había comido uno.

-Buen día.- saludo Glenn a alguien que había pasado detrás de mí. Gire mi rostro para observar a una Andrea, quien le devolvía el saludo con indiferencia. Desde un primer momento, la rubia no me había causado una muy buena impresión, pero cada vez que pensaba que podía sorprenderme hacia algo como eso.

-¿Qué sucede? –escuche que decía T-Dog, quien al igual que nosotros estaba ayudando con la RV.

Un nervioso Glenn contesto. :-Nada, no pasa nada, ¿Por qué?- pregunto mirándonos a los tres. Cuando Glenn se marchó, nos acercamos a T-Dog. Dale quien parecía conocer mejor las actitudes de Glenn, comenzó.

-¿Soy solo yo, o también notaron eso?

-Tal vez sucedió algo con Maggie. –supuso T-Dog, moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo lo que le dio un doble sentido a su frase.

- T-Dog, no vuelvas a decir eso en voz alta.- lo reprendió Dale, como si fuera un padre.-Si Hershel te escucha, no quiero saber que puede suceder.

-A mí me parece una muy bonita pareja.- opine inocentemente. No me parecía malo que Glenn y Maggie vivieran su amor. –No veo porque Hershel puede molestarse.

-Porque ningún padre quiere que le roben a sus hijas.- me respondió Dale como si fuera lo más común del mundo. Yo hice una mueca, todavía no podía entender que había de malo en ello. Tal vez se debía, a que mi padre se había ido antes de que yo pudiera pensar en noviecitos. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de ver a mi padre siendo sobreprotector conmigo. Cuando me dirigí a seguir con mi tarea, vi a lo lejos que Andrea entraba a una carpa, y a los pocos segundos volvía a salir, pero esta vez, con una sonrisa en su cara. Esta, era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera, y como había imaginado, me sorprendió gratamente.

-Buenos días Patricia.- Saludo Dale.

-Buenos días, Dale. –Patricia le hizo un gesto con su cabeza y luego vino hacia mí. Llevaba algo en sus brazos y luego al acercarse, vi que era mi vestido y mis balerinas.

-Vi que dejaste tus cosas en la casa, y aproveche para ponerlas a lavar, también me he dado cuenta de que tus balerinas estaban un poco rotas, así que me tomado el atrevimiento de arreglarlas y les he puesto un elástico en la parte de arriba para que no se te salgan, si tienes que correr o algo por el estilo.

-Patricia, no tendrías que haberte molestado, ya has hecho más que suficiente. No sé cómo pagarte el favor.

-¿Te gustan los caballos?-pregunto de repente. La mire extrañada y luego conteste.

-Sí, pero en realidad nunca tuve la oportunidad de subirme a uno, o ver a uno de cerca.

-Pues ahora tendrás oportunidad, si aceptas, por supuesto. Podrías ser de mucha ayuda en el establo, ya sabes cepillando a los caballos y eso. No quiero dejar a los caballos allí solos, pero les he preguntado a los demás y están muy ocupados.

-Yo lo hare, para mi será un placer, me da vergüenza decirlo pero va a ser la primera vez que veré a un caballo. Solía verlos en los libros pero nunca vi uno de verdad. ¿Quieres que vaya ahora?- pregunte ansiosa, no podía esperar a poder acariciar a uno de ellos.

-Oh no, no. En este momento no es necesario, además ¿no piensas unirte a la práctica de tiro con los demás? –pregunto, antes de irse.

La práctica de tiro, no era como la esperaba. Bueno, ni siquiera sabía lo que esperaba, nunca había utilizado un arma en mi vida, si mi madre me viera ahora le daría pavor. A mi lado estaba Jimmy quien tenía la pistola de lado, así que trate de imitarlo. Pero, por lo visto no hacía que mejorara en nada mi puntería.

-Oh, vamos hombre, no me des esa mierda de gánster.- le pidió T-Dog a Jimmy, y antes que me viera también, acomode mi arma en la posición correcta. Ya estaba comenzado a enfurecerme, todas las balas que disparaban iban a cualquier lugar menos a la botella que estaba a unos metros de mí. Dándome por vencida, baje el arma, no pudiendo evitar bufar.

-No te desanimes.- escuche a mi lado. Al darme la vuelta vi a Shane acompañado de Rick. –Le darás al blanco…eventualmente.- no sabía si eso me daba mucho consuelo, pero lo tome como algo positivo. A mi derecha veía a Andrea, quien presumía de su buena puntería por haberle dado al centro de la letra O en un cartel de NO PASAR. Si ya mi autoestima estaba en un 5 por ciento, bajo a 0 cuando vi que le daban una mejor arma y ella le disparaba a su objetivo perfectamente, sonriéndole a Shane tontamente.

Trate de seguir con mi práctica, pero en cuanto tire del gatillo la bala volvió a esquivar la botella.

-Ven, déjame enseñarte.- dijo Rick, quien aún continuaba a mi lado.

-Párate recta, y retrocede tu pierna derecha para darte un mejor equilibrio. – me aconsejo mostrándome cómo hacerlo con su propio cuerpo. Como buena alumna, hice lo que me pedía.

-Ahora, apunta con el arma. –Rick se posiciono detrás de mí, y coloco sus manos en mis hombros para bajarlos un poco.-Tienes que apuntar unos centímetros debajo de tu objetivo, porque el arma suele tirarte para atrás al disparar.

Asentí, y baje un poco el arma tal como me había aconsejado.

-Respira profundo…y dispara.

Respire profundo, y exhale lentamente. Cuando apreté el gatillo, la botella desapareció de mi vista.

-¡Sí! –exclame con felicidad. Rick comenzó a aplaudirme sonriente.

-Sigue intentando.- me animo, como si fuera un pequeña niña tratando de andar en bicicleta. Emocionada, seguí practicando y para mi sorpresa, de los últimos 10 tiros atine 6, lo cual para una primera vez estaba muy bien.

Disimuladamente gire mi rostro, vi que Rick se acercaba a Shane y le murmuraba algo, a lo que Shane asintió. Cuando Rick comenzó a venir hacia mí, di vuelta mi rostro hacia otro lado para fingir que no había visto nada.

-He hablado con Shane, y creemos que podría valer la pena que estuviéras en la clase avanzada.

-¿Hay una clase avanzada?-pregunte escéptica.

-Se encargara Shane de ella, luego de que el resto de nosotros volvamos al campamento. Andrea también ira, así que no estarás tan sola, si eso te preocupa.

-No, no importa. Gracias por confiar en mí, me será de mucha ayuda tener una clase extra.

-Espero que te sea de ayuda. Shane es un experto y estoy seguro que tú también lo serás.

Por una parte me gustaba la idea de tener una clase avanzada, de seguro mostré algo de capacidad para que me dieran una oportunidad como esa, pero por otro lado, no estaba muy segura de sí la compañía de Andrea me iba a ser de mucha ayuda.

El tronco se balanceaba constantemente, y aunque hice todo lo que me había dicho Rick, no parecía de mucha ayuda en este momento.

A mi izquierda, a unos metros de mí. Andrea ya conseguía dispararle al tronco como si ya tuviera experiencia en eso.

Por la mirada que Shane me enviaba, supe que no estaba muy contento de mi mala puntería. Se paró al costado del tronco y lo tomo entre sus manos.

-Aun es virgen.- crítico con ironía.

-El objetivo es muy pequeño.- trate de excusarme, pero sabía que no serviría de nada hacerlo y así me lo confirmo Shane.

-Vamos, eso es pura mierda.-grito enojado.-Media hora antes te vi atinarle a 8 metros de distancia.

-No se estaba moviendo, además fue pura suerte de principiante.

-¿Crees que un caminante se quedaría quieto por ti?... ¿O crees que te dará ventaja por nunca haber usado un arma?- Shane se rio con sorna. Tiro con fuerza el tronco para que siguiera moviéndose.-Concéntrate y recarga, hazlo otra vez.

Antes de que pudiera decirme otra cosa, levante el arma y dispare. Nuevamente sin resultado alguno.

-Oh, oh ¿Te he hecho enojar? –Pregunto en un tono burlón -¡Vamos, chica!, tienes caminantes alrededor de ti. Están en el bosque, están en la RV, vas a necesitar más que una maldita rama.

-Deja de ser tan malo conmigo.- le rogué. Ya estaba cansándome la presión que ponía en mí. ¿No entendía que esta era la primera vez que usaba un arma?

-No seas malo conmigo.-dijo tratando de imitar mi tono de voz para burlarse de mi.-Eres demasiado emocional. Necesitas apagar la emoción, tomar toda la culpa, toma ese miedo que te hace enfadar y sácalo. – en este punto, Shane estaba encima de mí, su rostro cerca del mío.

Di un paso hacia atrás para poner distancia.

-Tú no estás muy calmado, no me pidas a mí que lo haga.

El me miro con una expresión que no pudo descifrar, y antes de que pudiera parpadear, él ya estaba disparándole al tronco acertando perfectamente.

-¿Has visto eso?, ¿Lo ves?- tomo fuertemente mi rostro con una mano y me obligo a mirar el tronco. Su mano estaba apretando mi rostro, así que me aleje de el con miedo.-, me pueden hacer enfadar, podría estar silbando y aun así acertaría al blanco, pero tú, ¡Dios!, disparas como una maldita niñita.

Trate de darle mi mirada más fría y volví a mirar al tronco.

-Párate ahí y apunta tu pistola. Apunta como si fuera tu dedo, no pienses en ello. Estoy hablando de memoria muscular, niña, ¡memoria muscular! –su dedo le daba pequeños golpecitos a mi frente.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Shane se alejó de mí rápidamente, y comenzó a balancear el tronco.

-Ahora, ¡vamos!, dispárale a ese hijo de perra.

Comencé a dispararle pero no acertaba ningún tiro, eso hizo que Shane comenzara a caminar cerca de mí, presionándome con sus palabras.

-¡El viene por ti! – El caminante del arroyo vino a mi mente.- ¡Está a 10 metros! –el caminante me gruñía y alzaba sus brazos hacia mí. Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse, y lágrimas comenzaron a nublar mis ojos, y eso no ayudaba al momento de disparar.

-¡Está a 9 metros! –siguió gritando, ahora más cerca de mi.- ¡Está a 5 metros!- cada bala, era una bala desperdiciada en el aire. -¡Justo ahí, ese es el caminante que mato a tu madre!, ¡Ahora dispara a ese hijo de perra!, ¡Dispárale! –Los ojos de mi madre aparecieron frente a mí.

Lo mire petrificada, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, no podía creer que había sido tan cruel como para decirme eso, sin ni siquiera conocerme. Su mirada me aterraba. Antes de que pudiera verme llorar, me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar. Ya había olvidado de que estaba allí, pero parada mirando el espectáculo estaba Andrea. No hizo ningún comentario, y eso me dolió. Aunque no me conociera, podría haberle dicho a Shane que no siguiera con esa asquerosa actitud.

Ya había terminado de recorrer el bosque, pero antes de regresar a la granja tenía que caminar por una carretera antes de llegar a ella. Trate de correr y termine la mitad de esa manera, pero tuve que detenerme ya que no podía respirar. La garganta se me había cerrado por tanto llorar, y mis balerinas no me daban un buen soporte y ya estaban comenzando a dolerme los pies.

Me incline, apoye las manos en mis rodillas y comencé a tomar aire fuertemente. Un ruido que provenía detrás de mí, me hizo dar vuelta. Un auto plateado se estaba acercando, sabía muy bien quien lo estaba conduciendo, así que ignore el dolor de mi pecho por la falta de aire, y reanude mi caminata.

-Vamos, deja que te lleve devuelta. –grito Shane aminorando la marcha para poder conducir cerca de mí.

-Mis pies funcionan bien.- le aclare, como si el supiera que estos me estaban matando.

Seguí caminando, hasta que un frenazo me detuvo. Shane salió del auto y se apoyó en la puerta.

-Mira, solamente estaba tratando de sacudirte–trato de justificarse.

No iba a perdonarlo tan fácilmente, así que continúe mi camino.

-Solamente trataba de darte una idea de la mierda que hay en el mundo. –Shane comenzó a seguirme.

-¿Eso es una disculpa? –me detuve para mirarlo a la cara. Shane se quitó la gorra y me devolvió la mirada.

-Cruce la línea cuando metí a tu madre en esto, así que supongo que sí, si es una disculpa.

Antes de que terminara de hablar, yo ya estaba caminando mientras él me seguía atrás.

-¿Sabes?, en el instante en que te vi… y unos minutos atrás lo confirme, -aclare, para fundamentarme.- supe que tú eras la mierda de la que mi madre hablaba.- no sabía de donde había sacado el coraje de decirle eso, pero me sentí orgullosa de respetar la educación que me había dado ella.

-¡Hey, niña!, no hay necesidad de ser tan ruda, pero entiendo que estés enojada. ¿Por qué no lo olvidamos y me acompañas a seguir una pista de Sophia?, puedes ser mi respaldo.

-Lo siento, pero voy a rechazar la oferta. No tengo intención de acompañar a alguien como tú. Ve con Andrea,- dije señalando a la rubia que se había mantenido en el auto.- ella estará más que dispuesta en cuidarte la espalda.

Shane hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando comenzó a mirarme de arriba a abajo.

-Perfecto, pequeña Alicia, espero que disfrutes de tu maldito país de las maravillas.*- y con eso se alejó de mí. A lo lejos, sentí la puerta del auto cerrarse fuertemente y seguido de eso, el motor se puso en marcha.

***Aclaro que Shane le dice así por su apariencia. Ella tiene un vestido celeste, que en ese momento a shane le recuerda al de Alicia, y al tener una piel tan blanca y su cabello semi recogido le da una apariencia de niña. Todavía no voy a poner la edad, pero me gustaría que dejen sus reviews con sus suposiciones, sería muy divertido.**

**En mi perfil les dejare un link, donde aparece un vestido celeste, que es bastante similar al que yo tenia pensado. Les servira para guiarse. SI VIERON EL LINK, DEJENMEN UN REVIEW CON SU OPINION :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Ya no soy una niña

**Disclaimer: Aclaro que , salvo la protagonista y algún que otro personaje suelto, los demás no son míos son de Robert Kirkman y de todos los productores/guionistas/actores/ que hacen posible The Walking Dead . Tambien aclaro que escribo para transformar mis ideas en una historia y para que ustedes la disfruten.**

Capítulo 5 - ¡Ya no soy una niña!

Cuando finalmente divise la granja, note que Andrea y Shane ya habían llegado. A su lado, Dale estaba hablando con ellos, gesticulaba abriendo sus brazos y moviéndolos en el aire como si estuviera esperando una respuesta. Shane tenía los brazos en jarra y negaba con su cabeza, con una sonrisa mordaz. "_Maldito"_, pensé. Trate de acelerar el paso, pero aunque lo intente mis piernas estaban muy cansadas como para hacerlo.

Como si algo lo hubiera llevado a eso, Dale se giró, y me miro con los ojos bien abiertos, llevando sus manos a la cabeza. Desde donde estaba, lo único que podía ver era el movimiento de su boca, supe que le estaba diciendo algo a Shane, ya que este me miro, la única diferencia que hubo es que este me mando una mirada de indiferencia. Cuando intento alejarse de Dale, este lo siguió detrás.

Comencé a apresurarme preocupada cuando vi que Shane estaba comenzando a acercarse a Dale, de la misma manera en la que se me había acercado en la práctica de tiro. Lamentablemente no llegue a tiempo para escuchar que decían, ya que Shane se marchó, no sin antes darme una sonrisita que me helo la sangre.

-Dale…-lo llame casi sin aire.

-Annabelle…me tenías preocupado, muchacha.

-Lo siento, Dale. No fue mi intención.- cansada como estaba, me senté en un tronco que servía de asiento.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?, ¿Por qué has venido caminando y sola? Ha sido un milagro que no te haya sucedido nada. – Dale se sentó a mi lado. Sabía que estaba esperando que le contara lo que había pasado, y así lo hice.

-Él se metió con mi madre, de la manera más cruel que puedas imaginar. –mis manos se convirtieron en puños en el instante en que lo recordé.- y por ser joven, no voy a permitir que nadie me trate como una niña pequeña. Seré joven, pero se diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo, y yo sé, que ese hombre es pura maldad.

-Yo también lo sé, pequeña. –Dale tapo su boca con la mano, y luego se rio.-Lo siento, me has dicho que no quieres que te traten como una niña, y te he llamado pequeña.

Yo también me reí. Lo mire a Dale y lo abrace. El devolvió el abrazo con delicadeza.

-Usted tiene permitido llamarme así, y si quiere puede regañarme. Al final de cuentas creo que ha sido el único que me ha dado un poco de su tiempo para hablar conmigo.-Cuando me separe de él, tuve un pensamiento que no dude en compartir. –Me hubiera gustado tenerlo de padre, Dale.

-Oh, pequeña. Mi querida esposa y yo, nos hubiera hecho muy feliz tener una hija como tú.

-Gracias, Dale. A propósito, ¿Qué ha sucedido con Shane?

-Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, ¿está bien?- me tranquilizo Dale. –Te preparare algo de comer.- dijo parándose y caminando hacia la improvisada cocina que había preparado en el campamento.

Asentí. No iba a forzarlo para que me dijera nada que no quería, pero aun así me atreví a pensar que no había sido nada bueno. Frente a mí, el sol se estaba poniendo, dándole una tonalidad rojiza al cielo. Cuando la noche llego, todos comimos en silencio, hasta que cada uno comenzó a levantarse para irse a dormir. Como la noche anterior, fui a dormir en la RV, esta vez, sin duda alguna, el dormir repararía mis energías y esperaba que me hiciera olvidar a lo sucedido esa tarde.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté por una horrible pesadilla. En ella estaba mi madre y me gritaba que me alejara de Shane. Obviamente, si era una señal se lo agradecía, pero no era muy lindo despertar con eso. Con cuidado de no despertar a Dale, quien estaba durmiendo en la parte de adelante, salí de la RV. Recién comenzaba a amanecer, por lo que no había mucho sol. Todavía no se había levantado nadie, así que estaba sola. Comencé a caminar alrededor del campamento, no me quería alejar mucho, pero tampoco me quería quedar sentada y ya no podía ir a volver a dormir. No sabía qué hacer, hasta que se me ocurrió que sería buena idea prepararles el desayuno. Esto sería algo lindo para poder agradecerles el poder quedarme. Entre a la RV y tome una pequeña canasta que contenía huevos. Con alegría, vi que Dale había guardado un poco del jamón ahumado de la noche anterior y pan. Los puse en la canasta, y antes de salir, vi que había un pequeño bowl con naranjas, las toque y note que estaban frescas. Busque en los armarios, y sonreí al encontrar lo que había encontrado, vasitos plásticos y un pequeño exprimidor.

Puse todo en la canasta, y comencé a bajar los escalones. Nada más pisar el suelo, solté un grito ahogado y retrocedí hacia atrás. Con espanto, vi como una flecha estaba frente a mi rostro.

**Ya se que este capitulo es un poquito cortito.. pero les prometo que se los voy a compensar con el proximo.**

**Gracias por leer el fanfic y espero que les guste. No se olviden dejar un review.. la verdad es que ya tengo 5 capitulos y solamente he recibido 2 review. LA VERDAD ES QUE A ESAS PERSONAS SE LO AGRADEZCO, PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE LEER ALGUN REVIEW MAS ME DARA MAS GANAS DE ACTUALIZAR EL FANFIC. LA VERDAD ES QUE NO SE SI LES HA GUSTADO O SI NO ERA LO QUE ESPERABAN.. PERO PARA SABER ESO NECESITO LEER SUS OPINIONES. MUCHAS GRACIAS.. Y HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO :D**


	6. Chapter 6 - El granero

**Disclaimer: Aclaro que ,salvo la protagonista y algún que otro personaje suelto, los demás no son míos son de Robert Kirkman y de todos los productores/guionistas/actores/ que hacen posible The Walking Dead . Tambien aclaro que escribo para transformar mis ideas en una historia y para que ustedes la disfruten.**

Capitulo 6 - El granero

Abrí los ojos de sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Daryl, el hombre que había visto en el lago y por el cual yo estaba en ese lugar a salvo.

-¿Pensaste que robarías nuestras cosas? – dijo arqueando una ceja.

-No, no es lo que piensas...-comence a decir pero me calle al ver que el se acercaba mas. Ahora la flecha estaba justo delante de mis ojos.

-¿Quién mierda eres? –pregunto mirándome detenidamente. Su voz era fuerte y potente, y sus ojos azules parecían estar hechos de hielo. -¡¿Quién rayos eres?, maldita sea! –grito más fuerte, haciéndome temblar.

-Por favor, no me lastimes.- le rogué.

-¡Lo hare si no me contestas!, respóndeme, o juro que…

-¡Daryl! Baja inmediatamente esa ballesta. –grito detrás de mí Dale. No me había dado cuenta pero había estado manteniendo la respiración a causa del miedo.

-A mí no me digas que hacer, viejo. – Dijo señalándolo con un dedo.-, esta perra, estaba robando nuestras cosas.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- suspire aliviada cuando Rick apareció detrás de Daryl.

-Estaba robando nuestras cosas, mierda.

-No, no lo estaba.-dijo un calmado Rick, mientras que agarraba la ballesta y suavemente la bajaba, quitándola de mi vista.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –Lo desafío, aun así no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

-El día que tú estabas herido, dejaste caer la muñeca de Sophia y ella la trajo.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- pregunto receloso, buscando una explicación.

-Porque pensé que ella había sido la causa de tu herida. –

Daryl me miro y resoplo. – Como si ella pudiera hacerme daño. –me miro de arriba a abajo, inspeccionándome. Me imagine que debido a mi aspecto, seguramente no daba la impresión de ser una chica ruda y menos daba la impresión de poder herir a alguien fuerte como Dary, pero no pude evitar sentir que me subestimaba.

-Tu flecha lo ha hecho, y es más chica que yo. – me defendí, haciendo que Rick y Dale se rieran por lo bajo, y Daryl me mirara duramente.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo con eso? –pregunto Rick, mirando las cosas que aún tenía en los brazos.

-Pensaba preparar el desayuno.-respondí tímidamente.

-Está bien, hazlo tranquila, pero si no les molesta, aún es temprano y voy a descansar un poco más.- y diciendo eso, Rick volvió a su carpa.

-Yo creo que voy a ser lo mismo, siento no acompañarte Annabelle. –Se disculpó Dale. Yo solamente negué con la cabeza, mostrándole que no importaba.

Bajo la mirada de Daryl, me dirigí a las leñas que utilizábamos para prender el fuego, y me senté en el suelo. Para mi sorpresa, Daryl se sentó en una silla de jardín. Me dio la impresión de que era para vigilarme, pero no dije nada, trate de ignorarlo lo más que podía.

Esta vez, la suerte estuvo de mi lado y pude prender el fuego rápidamente.

-No pensé que fueras una de esas chicas. –hablo Daryl, mirando desde su asiento.

-¿Una de esas chicas? – pregunte, pero no estaba muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

-Que saben prender una fogata solo con palos y rocas. –dijo señalando la fogata.-No pensé que fueras de esas chicas que les gusta el aire libre y los campamentos.

-El que sepa prender una fogata, no quiere decir que me gusten los campamentos. En casa no teníamos calefacción, -le explique.-y en los fríos inviernos, prendíamos la chimenea utilizando este método.-recordé con nostalgia. Daryl asintió poniendo su mano en el mentón, y la corta "conversación" se dio por terminada, cuando el coloco la ballesta en su regazo y se concentró en arreglarla, pero cada tanto lanzaba miradas hacia mi lado.

Por mi parte, tome una sartén, que había dejado fuera Carol y la coloque en la parrilla encima del fuego. Hice huevos revueltos, acompañados de jamón y pan. Mientras que los huevos se estaban haciendo, utilice el tiempo para exprimir las naranjas y hacer un jugo fresco. Ni dos minutos pasaron cuando la gente comenzó a salir de sus carpas. Haber hecho el desayuno había sido todo un logro, si tenemos en cuenta que todo el tiempo tuve la mirada de Daryl, controlando cada uno de mis movimientos.

Todos parecían estar disfrutando el desayuno, y me lo agradecieron para demostrármelo. La verdad es que cuando lo probé, aunque era un desayuno simple, quede encantada. Tome la jarra de jugo, y comencé a caminar hasta llegar a cada persona para ofrecerle más jugo, todos aceptaron sin problema.

-¿Quieres un poco más? –le pregunte amablemente a Daryl, quien ya había terminado su vaso de jugo. Daryl tenía la boca llena y parecía debatirse en contestarme igualmente o no, pero se lo hice más fácil y tome su vaso llenándolo de jugo. Me hizo una mueca, que supongo que fue su modo de expresar un "gracias"

El desayuno parecía ir muy bien hasta que Glenn hablo.

-Umm, chicos.- nos llamó con voz temblorosa. Todos lo miramos con curiosidad. Parecía dudar sobre algo. –El granero está lleno de caminantes. –soltó de repente. Luego de haberlo dicho pareció mas aliviado.

Baje el vaso que estaba a punto de beber, y lo mire con la boca abierta. Cuando mire a mí alrededor vi que todos habían detenido lo que estaban haciendo solamente para mirarlo a Glenn.

Como si todos fuéramos una misma persona, dejamos de comer y nos levantamos para ir al granero a confirmar lo que Glenn había confesado. Cuando llegamos ahí, Shane fue el que se acercó a la puerta, y por una abertura vio a los caminantes, como le llamaban ellos.

Se acercó ofuscado a Rick.

-No puedes decirme que estás de acuerdo con esto. – levanto un dedo para apuntar hacia el granero.

-No, no lo estoy.- admitió Rick.-pero somos invitados aquí, esta no es nuestra casa.-le recordó.

-¡Pero esta son nuestras vidas!-exclamo Shane claramente enojado.

-Baja la voz.-le pidió Glenn, para no llamar la atención de los caminantes.

-No podemos simplemente ocultar esto.- apoyo Andrea a Shane.

-No es correcto.-Añadió T-Dog.

-Ni remotamente.- dijo Shane, quien se había puesto a caminar de lado a lado.-De acuerdo,-dijo Shane, levantando sus manos como si le hubiera venido una idea a la cabeza.-, tenemos que ir allí, tenemos que hacer las cosas bien o podemos irnos. Hemos estado hablando del Fuerte Benning durante un largo tiempo.

-No podemos irnos.- lo detuvo Rick, ya alzando un poco más la voz.

-¿Por qué, Rick?, ¿Por qué? –le pedía explicaciones Shane.

-Porque mi hija sigue afuera.- hablo Carol por primera vez en esta discusión.

Shane pasó las manos por su cara, exasperado. –Pienso que es hora de que empecemos a considerar la otra posibilidad. – insinúo con rudeza

-Shane, no dejaremos a Sophia detrás. –le dijo claramente Rick, no aceptando su propuesta.

-Estoy cerca de encontrar a la niña.-dijo Daryl.-Hace tan solo dos días que encontré su maldita muñeca.

-Encontraste su muñeca, Daryl.-explico Shane casi riéndose.-eso fue lo que hicistes, encontrar una muñeca.- repitió como si eso no valiera nada.

-No tienes idea de qué demonios estás hablando.- exclamo Daryl acercándose amenazadoramente a Shane, aunque Rick se metió en medio para detenerlo.

-Solo digo lo que necesita decirse.- planteo Shane, levantando sus manos.-llevas buen ventaja en las primeras 48 horas.

-Shane, detente.-pedía Rick, pero Shane no parecía querer detenerse.

-Déjame decirte algo más, hombre. Si ella estaba viva ahí afuera y te veía venir todo moribundo con tu cuchillo de caza y tu collar de orejas, ella hubiera huido de ti, como lo estaba haciendo ella.-le explico señalándome. Cruce los brazos y negué con mi cabeza indignada.

Daryl, ya cansado del absurdo argumento de Shane, trato de abalanzar hacia el para pegarle, Shane al verlo, reacciono de la misma manera. Aunque todos tratábamos de separarlo, la fuerza de estos dos era mayor. Algunos trataban de calmar a Daryl, mientras que otros tratábamos de alejar a Shane, quien daba golpes al aire, para ver si la suerte estaba de su lado y alguno caía en Daryl. Estando muy cerca de Shane, en uno de sus golpes, su mano aterrizo en mi mejilla. El dolor fue tan profundo, que tome todo lo que me había dicho el día anterior y como mi madre me había acostumbrado, lo golpee con una bofetada. El ruido hizo que todos se detuvieran y nos miraran a nosotros dos. Los ojos de Shane se posaron en mí y juro que pensé que iba a golpearme, pero el solo me apunto con el dedo y me advirtió: -Nunca más vuelvas a tocarme o lo lamentaras.

El tono de su voz, me aseguro que él hablaba en serio. Trague fuertemente y le di gracias a dios cuando él se alejó de mí.

-Solo déjame hablar con Hershel. –le pidió Rick. –déjame resolverlo.

-¡¿Qué vas a resolver?! –grito Shane con todas sus fuerzas.

-Si nos quedamos, si limpiamos el granero, tengo que hablar con él, esta es su propiedad.- grito Rick.

-Hershel aun los ve como personas.- explico Dale, yo solamente lo escuchaba. Ya que estaba dándole la espalda a todos. –Para el, son personas enfermas, su esposa, su hijastro.-continuo.

-¿Tu sabias? –le pregunto Rick, por el tono de su voz, parecía decepcionado.

-Ayer hable con Hershel.

-¿Y esperaste toda la noche? –pregunto esta vez Shane, con esa odiosa voz.

-Pensé que podríamos sobrevivir una noche más, y lo hicimos. –respondió Dale.-Espere a la mañana para decirles algo, pero Glenn quiso hacerlo.

-El hombre está loco, Rick.- dijo Shane.-está loco si piensa que esas cosas están vivas.

La puerta del granero comenzó a moverse y gruñidos salían de él. No sabía que tan cerca estaba hasta que la mire. Quise moverme pero el miedo, me había congelado. De repente sentí unos brazos que me llevaban hacia atrás y me alejaban de la puerta. Cuando mire hacia arriba, vi a Rick, quien me miro por un segundo, para luego poner sus dedos en mi mejilla, como si estuviera analizando algo. Cuando me vio a los ojos, supe que Shane había dejado su marca. Avergonzada, aleje mi rostro de su mano y me fui corriendo de allí.

**Gracias por leer el capitulo.. no se olviden de dejar sus reviews :) Estoy muy emocionada con la historia y espero que tambien se esten emocionando con ella. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D**


	7. Chapter 7 - Esperanzas

**Disclaimer: Aclaro que ,salvo la protagonista y algún que otro personaje suelto, los demás no son míos son de Robert Kirkman y de todos los productores/guionistas/actores/ que hacen posible The Walking Dead . Tambien aclaro que escribo para transformar mis ideas en una historia y para que ustedes la disfruten.**

**Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por la cantidad de visitas que tengo.. y a una nueva lectora que se animo a leer y dejarme un review .. ella es Missy, muchisimas gracias por los reviews que me has dejado. Para mi significa mucho. Y si, tratto de actualizar rapido, porque siento que cuando se demora mucho se pierde el hilo de la historia. Muchisimas gracias.**

Capítulo 7 - Esperanzas

Estaba sola en el establo, cepillando a Bobby, uno de los mejores caballos según Hershel, y lo único que se escuchaba era mi respiración entrecortada por llorar. Me sentía impotente por no hacer nada contra Shane. Él tenía todo a su favor. Su voz, su físico, su frialdad. Podía hacer que sintieras miedo con solo mirarte.

Escuche las pisadas de alguien que entraba al establo, así que con el dorso de mi mano libre limpie mis lágrimas, soltando un pequeño gimoteo al tocar el moretón que me había quedado en la mejilla.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – inmediatamente reconocí al dueño de esa voz áspera.

-Si.- conteste hundiendo los hombros, para restarle importancia. Daryl solamente asintió, y se dirigió a un soporte para apoyar una silla de montar que había traído. Volví a prestar atención a Bobby, y detrás de mí, escuche un golpe sordo seguido de una queja.

-No puedes.-escuche la voz de Carol, quien entraba al establo y se acercaba para sostener a Daryl.

-Estoy bien.- le aseguro el alejándose de ella.

-Hershel dijo que necesitas sanar.-insistió Carol.

-Si… no me importa.- masculló Daryl. De seguro era de esas personas que no dejaban ver sus debilidades.

-Pero yo lo hago.-dijo Carol, y sonreí. Era muy bonito ver su preocupación por Daryl.

Daryl abrió la puerta del cubículo donde yo me encontraba y comenzó a ponerle las correas de Bobby. Aunque yo me encontraba aun cepillándolo, Daryl hacia su tarea como si yo no estuviera ahí.

-Rick saldrá para seguir buscando.-siguió Carol intentando persuadir a Daryl, pero este no parecía querer dar el brazo a torcer.

-No me quedare aquí sin hacer nada.

-No…vas a ir allá afuera y te vas a lastimar incluso peor.-dijo Carol con sarcasmo, pero al fin y al cabo, la pura verdad.

Daryl la ignoraba. Aunque ni me notaban, o eso parecía, salí del cubículo y les di un poco de privacidad.

-No sabemos si vamos a encontrarla, Daryl.- dijo Carol severamente. Me cayó muy mal que dijera eso, pero trate de ponerme en su lugar. Por lo que había oído, hace 4 días que Sophia estaba desaparecida, y sumando la negatividad de Shane era entendible que comenzara a desanimarse.

Aunque en mi interior sabía que tendría que irme, no lo hice. Pero para no dar la impresión de que estaba fisgoneando asuntos privados, me acerque a la pared cercana al soporte para la silla de montar, y me ocupe de arreglar unas correas que había en la pared.

-No lo sabemos… yo no lo sé.-añadió Carol con tristeza.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Daryl. La dureza de su voz hizo que se me erizaba la piel, hasta sentí que el corazón se me detenía por un segundo.

-No puedo perderte a ti también. –confeso Carol de una manera muy conmovedora, su voz estaba débil y al mirarla, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Sentí un golpe en el suelo y me di la vuelta preocupada, para ver tiradas unas correas, que al parecer Daryl las había tirado. Como si necesitara desquitarse, tomo la silla de montar y la tiro lejos de él. El esfuerzo fue tanto, que hizo que se inclinara de dolor.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto Carol tratando de ayudarlo.

-¡Solo déjame en paz! –le pidió gritando. –Estúpida perra.-mascullo entre dientes antes de salir del lugar.

Carol se desplomo en el suelo y puso sus manos en su cara para que no la viera llorar, pero no podía dejarla sola, así que me senté a su lado y la rodee con mi brazo.

-Estoy segura que la encontraran, Carol.- fue lo primero que dije. Carol me miro, limpie sus lágrimas con mi mano y continúe.-la encontraran sana y salva.

-Me cuesta creerlo, Annabelle. Ella tiene tan solo 12 años, está sola allí afuera con…con…-dijo moviendo sus manos.-con esas…cosas.-finalizo con una mueca de desagrado.

-Carol, no puedo imaginarme por lo que está pasando Sophia, pero ella tiene algo muy importante.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Gente que la quiere y que la está buscando. En este momento Rick está preparando una nueva búsqueda, Shane y Andrea fueron a un pueblo a buscarla, y lo más importante, su padre está buscándola.

Carol cerró sus ojos y los abrió como si no hubiera entendido. Me miraba extrañada y supuse que era por lo que Daryl había dicho enojado.

-El solo te ha dicho eso, porque le duele que pienses así…

-¿Tú crees que Daryl es su padre? –me detuvo confundida, la mire sin entenderla.

-¿Daryl no es el padre de Sophia? –pregunte cuidadosamente.

Carol negó con su cabeza.

-Daryl, es un buen hombre que ha tratado de encontrarla. El padre de Sophia murió hace un tiempo atrás–explico.

-Entonces… ¿Daryl no es tu esposo?

Carol dejo salir una risa mientras negaba. La verdad es que me había quedado sin palabras. Toda mi suposición acerca de Daryl, Carol y Sophia estaba equivocada, pero al contrario de estar desilusionada, me sentí feliz al ver que, aunque Daryl no formara parte de la familia de Carol, se preocupaba por Sophia.

-Creo que Shane ha hecho que pierda las esperanzas.-dijo. Parece que respecto a eso, no estaba tan equivocada.-, y ahora Daryl me odia.

-Entiendo lo de Shane, yo solo he estado dos días y lo que he conocido de él, me ha bastado para no querer acercarme más a el…-la mirada de Carol, como lo había hecho Rick, se dirigió a mi mejilla. -, y por otro lado, Daryl no te odia, lo que pienso es que nunca pensó que fueras tú, la que diría algo como eso. ¿Por qué no vas y le muestras que confías en el? –Carol me miro como si fuera imposible hacer eso. -Sus esperanzas también están tambaleándose, y cuando le has dicho que no creías que la fueran a encontrar, supongo que sintió que su esfuerzo no valía la pena. Por eso tienes que ir mostrarle tu apoyo. Por mi parte, tú tienes el mío. Algo en mi interior, - dije señalando mi pecho.-me dice que la van a encontrar.

Carol me abrazo, y luego asintió incorporándose, y ofreciéndome sus manos para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Seguiré tu consejo. Hablar contigo me ha hecho reflexionar y tienes razón. Espero que Daryl no vuelva a enojarse, es muy temperamental. –dijo riéndose. Se despidió moviendo su mano, y nuevamente volvía a estar sola en el establo.

Bobby resoplo de tal manera que parecía estar riéndose de mí.

-Dentro de un momento me iré y el que estará solo, serás tu Bobby. –le advertí también riéndome.

**Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo. Ya saben que pueden dejarme sus comentarios, y como siempre les digo.. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. :D**


	8. Chapter 8 - La dura verdad

**Disclaimer: Aclaro que ,salvo la protagonista y algún que otro personaje suelto, los demás no son míos son de Robert Kirkman y de todos los productores/guionistas/actores/ que hacen posible The Walking Dead . Tambien aclaro que escribo para transformar mis ideas en una historia y para que ustedes la disfruten.**

**Antes de empezar con el capitulo, tengo que agradecerles a la gente que lee el fanfic y a Hotarubi86 quien me ha dejado un nuevo review. Muchisimas gracias por eso. Espero que les guste este capitulo y que lo disfruten como yo lo he hecho a la hora de escribirlo.**

Capitulo 8– La dura verdad

Ya entrada la tarde, me encontraba viendo junto con Beth una partida de ajedrez entre Carl y Patricia, nunca había entendido ese juego pero era divertido ver las caras de Carl al ver que Patricia le quitaba sus fichas, en las escaleras del porche estaban Glenn y Maggie hablándose en susurros cuando T-Dog y Andrea vinieron preguntando que había sucedido con la búsqueda, a ellos dos se le sumaron Carol y Daryl quien también preguntaban lo mismo.

-Maldición, ¿Hay alguien que se esté tomando esto en serio? –pregunto un malhumorado Daryl. Mi mirada se dirigió a Carol quien percibió mi mirada y me guiño un ojo. Al parecer todo había salido bien entre ellos dos. Mis pensamientos felices, se vieron nublados al ver a un apurado Shane, caminando hacia nosotros con el bolso de las armas.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-pregunto un desconcertado Daryl señalando las armas.

Como si fuera el líder de alguna batalla, Shane le pregunto si estaba con él. No pude evitar sentirme un poco decepcionada al ver que Daryl le respondía que sí y tomaba una escopeta mostrándole su apoyo.

-Es tiempo de madurar. –comenzó a decir caminando a nosotros. -¿Ya tienes la tuya?-pregunto Shane a Andrea. Esta, como buen perrito faldero, le respondió que sí.

-¿Dónde está Dale? –pregunte, sabiendo muy bien, que él era el encargado de guardas las armas.

-Viene en camino.- me respondió Shane sin dirigirme la mirada.

-Pensé que no podíamos utilizar las armas.- admito T-Dog.

-Podemos y debemos.- dijo Shane poniéndole una pistola en sus manos. –Una cosa era estar por aquí recogiendo margaritas.- comenzó Shane su discurso, lanzándome una mirada. Al contrario de esconderme atrás de alguien, baje las escaleras del porche y pare cerca del el, cruzando mis brazos. Quería escuchar que tonterías tenía para decir.-…cuando suponíamos que este lugar era seguro, pero ahora sabemos que no lo es.- termino diciendo, dirigiendo su mirada al granero.

-¿Qué hay de ti, hombre? ¿Protegerás a los tuyos?- pregunto Shane, a un desconcertado Glenn quien miraba a Maggie dudoso. Finalmente, termino aceptando la escopeta. - ¿Y tú?, ¿Puedes disparar?- le pregunto a Maggie.

-¿Puedes parar? Si lo haces, si utilizas las armas, mi padre hará que se vayan esta noche.- advirtió Maggie.

-Nos tenemos que quedar, Shane.- le planteaba un preocupado Carl, quien comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto Lori, siguiendo a su hijo.

-No nos vamos a ir a ningún lado, ¿de acuerdo? –lo tranquilizo Shane. –Miren, Hershel... el solo tiene que entender… ¿de acuerdo?..El...el tiene que hacerlo. –dijo amenazantemente.

-Ahora tenemos que buscar a Sophia, ¿estoy en lo cierto?- Shane se inclinó en una rodilla frente a Carl.-Ahora quiero que tomes esto, tómalo Carl, y mantén a tu madre a salvo.-persuadió. –Haz lo que sea necesario, ya sabes, ve... toma el arma y hazlo. –Carl lo miraba, viéndose tentado por el hecho de utilizar un arma y eso Shane lo utilizaba a su favor. Suspire aliviada cuando Lori se puso en medio de los dos, impidiendo que Carl tomara el arma.

-Rick dijo: sin armas.-le recordó Lori a Shane, el cual seguía inclinado en el suelo.- ¡Esta no es tu decisión!-era la primera vez que veía a una Lori tan enojada, enfrentando a Shane.

-¡OH MIERDA!- exclamo T-Dog. Nos giramos para ver qué era lo que veía y todos quedamos desconcertados ante la escena. Rick y Hershel traían a dos caminantes, arrastrándolos con varillas para evitar que los tocaran. A su lado, Jimmy estaba llamando la atención de los caminantes para que Rick y Hershel caminaran sin problema.

Shane salió corriendo encolerizado y comenzamos a correr tras de él, para ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-grito fuertemente.

-¿Por qué tu gente tiene armas? –Hershel le pedía una explicación a Rick.

Como si fuera un demonio revoloteando a su víctima, Shane comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Rick y Hershel.

-¿Lo están viendo? ¿Se dan cuenta a lo que se están aferrando?- preguntaba Shane enfurecido.

-Me doy cuenta a quien me aferro.- le contesto Hershel.

-No, ¡no lo haces!- le grito Shane.

-Shane, solo déjanos hacer esto y luego podemos hablar.-le rogo Rick, mientras luchaba con el caminante.

-¿De qué quieres hablar, Rick? –lo enfrento Shane, esquivando al caminante que estaba cercano a él. -¡Estas cosas no están enfermas! ¡No son personas! –gritaba al aire. – ¡Están muertos! ¡No voy a lamentarme por ellos!... ¡Porque todo lo que hacen es MATAR! – como había sucedido antes, ante el sadismo de Shane, la imagen de mi madre se apareció en mis pensamientos, pero esta vez, ella era la misma de antes. Con su cabello recogido en una media cola de caballo, como siempre lo hacía y en la misma manera que ahora yo lo hacía. Estaba usando su vestido rosa pálido, y su delantal blanco con encaje que utilizaba para cocinar mi desayuno. Me miraba tristemente con sus ojos celestes como los míos. Con su mirada me rogaba que no la olvidara, y en ese momento jure que nunca lo iba a hacer. Los gritos de Shane hicieron que volviera a la realidad, pero solamente para que lo mirara con más odio todavía. Entendía como se sentía Hershel y él no era nadie para cambiar su pensamiento.

-…mataron a Amy, ellos mataron a Otis y van a matarnos a todos...-

-Shane, ¡Cállate!- ordeno Rick.

-Oye, Hershel…-lo llamo Shane.-Déjame preguntarte algo, -dijo sacando su arma.- ¿Podría una persona que respira,- vi que cargo su arma.-alejarse de esto?

Un disparo sonó. Shane estaba disparándole justo al pecho de la caminante que traía Hershel.

-¡Detente!-grito Rick.

-Son tres asaltos en el pecho,-señalo Shane. Parecía que estuviera disfrutando con el dolor que le causaba a Hershel.- ¿Podría alguien vivo, soportar eso? ¿Porque sigue avanzando?

Volvió a disparar dos veces más.

-Ese es su corazón, sus pulmones, ¿Por qué sigue avanzando?

-Shane, suficiente. –grito una vez más Rick.

-Sí, tienes razón, hombre. ¡Ya es suficiente! – Ese espantoso sonido, volvió a sonar. Solo un disparo, solo un disparo en la cabeza se necesitó para que la caminante cayera al suelo derrotada.

Parecía que el mundo se hubiera congelado por ese segundo. Carol se acercó a mí, y me tomo la mano fuertemente. Podía sentir todo mi cuerpo temblar, mire mi mano libre y confirme que realmente estaba temblando, pero no sabía si era de miedo, de rabia o de tristeza.

-¡Basta de arriesgar nuestras vidas por una niña que se fue! –Sentí el grito ahogado que largaba Carol, y apreté su mano para tranquilizarla.- ¡Suficiente de vivir frente a un granero lleno de cosas que tratan matarnos! ¡Basta!- La mirada cruel de Shane se dirigió a Rick .-Rick, esto no es como era antes. Ahora...si quieren vivir, si quieren sobrevivir, tienen que pelear por eso. ¡Estoy hablando de luchar! ¡Aquí y ahora!

Shane comenzó a correr, y tomo un hacha que estaba cerca de la puerta del granero. Horrorizados veíamos como Shane comenzaba a golpear las puertas para alterar a los caminantes que había dentro. Rick desesperado le pedía a Hershel que tomara el lazo de su caminante para poder detener a Shane, pero el hombre estaba en shock junto a sus hijas.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntaron en mi espalda.

Al girar mi rostro, Dale estaba viniendo a mí, con una expresión atónita.

-Shane se ha vuelto loco.- pude decirle antes de sentir un sonido metálico y un desesperado Glenn que gritaba que no lo hiciera. Aun ante la súplica de Rick, Shane quito la madera que trancaba la puerta y el golpeo para llamar a los caminantes.

Carol se apegó a mí, y Dale me abrazo protectoramente. Intente cerrar mis ojos, pero en ese momento, como si todo sucediera a cámara lenta, comenzaron a salir uno a uno los caminantes. Andrea, T-Dog, Daryl, Glenn, Shane y Rick comenzaron a dispararle a cada uno de ellas. Con cada disparo, mi corazón se detenía por un segundo. Todas aquellas personas, que alguna vez habían reído, llorado, gritado, seguían caminando aun después de la muerte, y ahora desaparecían de la faz de la tierra por el tonto capricho de un sádico. La ilusión de un pobre hombre, de algún día poder ver a su familia nuevamente con vida se rompió en pedazos ante la mirada de Shane.

Parecía que todo había terminado, pero un gemido en el interior nos hizo saber que no era así. Por la puerta, apareció una niña. Todos lo que habían disparado, se habían quedado mudos y no parecían tener intención de matarla. Cuando Carol comenzó a alejarse de mí, entendí que aquel era el más triste y doloroso hecho. Sophia, su pequeña niña, se encontraba frente a nuestros ojos.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :) Por mi parte el escribirlo, y volver a ver ese capitulo me ha hecho recordar lo mucho que odio a Shane jajaja.. si a ustedes les gusta, lo siento :S Como siempre les digo.. nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D**


	9. Chapter 9 - Fe en nosotros

**Disclaimer: Aclaro que ,salvo la protagonista y algún que otro personaje suelto, los demás no son míos son de Robert Kirkman y de todos los productores/guionistas/actores/ que hacen posible The Walking Dead . Tambien aclaro que escribo para transformar mis ideas en una historia y para que ustedes la disfruten.**

**Primero que nada, tal vez no lo hayan notado, pero quiero disculparme por demorarme en actualizar, esta semana he estado muy ocupada con la secundaria, es mi ultimo año asi que creo que es normal.. voy a tratar el viernes y el sabado adelantar algunos capitulos, para tener ya guardados para actualizar por las dudas de que me pase como esta semana. Espero que les guste el capitulo, les confieso que este y el proximo han sido los mas dificiles para escribir, no se que me sucedia, me era imposible concentrarme, espero que el esfuerzo haya dado resultados.**

Capítulo 9 – Fe en nosotros

El último disparo, sin lugar a dudas fue el más doloroso. El llanto desgarrador de Carol era lo único que se escuchó después de eso. Daryl le pedía que no mirara el cuerpo de su pequeña hija, pero ella seguía gritando su nombre. Cuando intento sostenerla para ponerla de pie, Carol se deshizo de su agarre empujándolo y se fue corriendo hacia la RV. Ella necesitaba estar sola y era muy entendible. Me sentía culpable de haber alimentado las esperanzas de Carol, solamente para después encontrar una muy diferente Sophia. Necesitaba decirle cuanto lo sentía, necesitaba apoyarla en ese duro momento. Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la RV y entre. Carol estaba sentada mirando por la ventana.

-Carol, lo siento mucho…-dije lanzándome a llorar. Carol no se inmuto. Si yo no hubiera abierto la boca, si yo no la hubiera ilusionado, ella no estaría tan dolida. Finalmente, Carol estaba haciéndose la idea de no volver a ver su hija y yo deje que ella pensara que aún existía una posibilidad de encontrarla.

La puerta se abrió, y entro Daryl silenciosamente. Se quedó a mi lado, para apoyar en silencio a la madre de la niña que tanto había buscado. Cuando Carol, nos dirigió su mirada, desee que no lo hubiera hecho, porque lo único que podía ver en ellos era pura decepción.

Quedamos los tres en silencio, un tiempo que pareció una eternidad. Cada tanto, mi mirada se dirigía a Daryl, solamente para encontrarlo con la mirada en sus manos entrelazadas. Hasta que un momento, su mirada se dirigió a la puerta de la RV, ya que Lori estaba entrando.

-Ellos están listos. – anuncio Lori bajando la mirada.

Carol movió levemente su rostro para negarse, su labio inferior temblaba un poco, conteniendo el llanto.

-Vamos.- trato de animarla Lori.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Carol cabizbaja.

-Porque esa era tu pequeña niña.-respondió Daryl.

-Esa no es mi niña.- Carol lo miro duramente.-Es…otra cosa. –Carol volvió a mirar por la ventana, pero siguió hablando. –Mi Sophia estaba sola en el bosque. Todo este tiempo he pensado…No lloro hasta quedarse dormida-su voz se quebraba con cada palabra que decía.-, ella no paso hambre, ella no intento encontrar su camino de regreso, -se detuvo un momento y finalmente termino.-Sophia murió hace mucho tiempo.

Lori bajo de la RV apenada, pero no podía forzarla a hacer algo que no quería. Daryl se bajó de la encimera y miro a Carol por última vez. Estaba a punto de irse cuando me lanzo una mirada expectante. Quería ir al entierro, pero tampoco quería dejar a Carol sola. Al final, Daryl tomo esa decisión por mí ya que me tomo del brazo y me hizo bajar de la RV.

-Alguien necesita quedarse con ella.-le susurre para que Carol no escuchara.

-Ella quiere estar sola.-aunque había murmurado, su voz era fuerte y potente. No intente seguirle la contra ya que está muy segura de que él no me dejaría quedarme con ella.

Daryl comenzó a caminar al lugar del entierro antes que yo, por lo que apure el paso para alcanzarlo. Cuando llegamos al entierro, él se alejó al extremo más alejado, mientras yo me quede cerca de Dale. Estábamos tan angustiados y defraudados, que nadie pudo decir nada. Solo nos quedamos en silencio, mirando la tumba de Sophia.

Después de unos cinco minutos, aproximadamente, uno a uno nos fuimos retirando. Volví junto al RV, y contrario a lo que pensaba Carol ya no estaba allí. Quise ir a buscarla, pero no sabía si era lo mejor, entonces pensé quedarme allí a esperarla.

Estuve esperando un largo rato, pero ya comenzaba a impacientarme. Por la ventana vi a Rick abriendo la puerta de la camioneta, mientras esperaba a Glenn quien le daba un beso a Maggie. Fui hasta ellos para preguntarle que harían.

-Iremos a buscar a Hershel. Beth está en estado de shock y lo necesitamos aquí. – me respondió, mientras se sentaba en el asiento del conductor.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes? – pregunte con ilusión.

-Es mejor que te quedes aquí, Annabelle.- indico Glenn quien ya estaba sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.-,volveremos en poco tiempo, solo tenemos que traer a Hershel devuelta.

-Por favor, si se les pone difícil, un poco de persuasión femenina puede ser de ayuda. - les explique sonriendo. Apoye mi brazo, en la aún abierta puerta de la camioneta. Rick frunció su ceño, y miro a Glenn. Este último hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Está bien. Vendrás con nosotros, pero si sucede algo quédate cerca de nosotros, ¿entendido? – ordeno Rick mirándome seriamente.

-Entendido capitán.- le hice un saludo militar llevando dos dedos a mi frente, y corrí hasta llegar al asiento de atrás. En cuento cerramos las puertas, Rick puso la camioneta en marcha.

Casi la mitad del trayecto estuvimos en silencio. Yo por mi parte, me distraje viendo los comercios y las casas del pueblo. Me imagine a mi madre, viniendo a este pueblo, recorriendo sus lugares y desee haber estado con ella, cuando aún este lugar estaba habitado de gente.

-Maggie dijo que me ama.-Confeso Glenn rompiendo el silencio. Me incline hacia los asientos delanteros para poder verlos mejor. –Ella no puede decirlo, digo…ella no puede…Quiero decir...bueno.-comenzó a titubear. Rick me mando una mirada y apretó sus labios ocultando una sonrisa.-Ella...ella está molesta o confundida. Ella probablemente se siente, como...

-Creo que es lo suficientemente lista como para saber lo que siente.-lo paró Rick.

Glenn lo miro desconfiado.- No, no.- comenzó a negar.-Ella quiere amor, ella necesita algo a lo que aferrarse.

-Glenn, creo que es obvio para todos que Maggie te ama.- Señalo Rick.-y no solo porque eres unos de los últimos hombres en pie. –bromeo.-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?

Glenn parecía nervioso.-No le dije si la amaba también. Ninguna mujer me lo había dicho antes, excepto mi madre, claro, y mis hermanas.-aclaro rápidamente.-, pero con Maggie es diferente. Apenas no conocemos. ¿Qué sabe ella realmente de mí?, nada.- termino respondiéndose a sí mismo.-Somos prácticamente extraños. Yo no sé qué hacer con todo esto. Cuando me lo dijo, solo me quede parado como un idiota.

Hasta ahora, me había quedado escuchando lo que decían los dos hombres, pero no pude evitar sentir las ganas de hablar.

-Eso es algo bueno.-empece. Glenn giro su rostro para mirarme dudoso.-En los peores momentos, nos olvidamos del amor y tú... que tienes la suerte de encontrarlo, tienes que disfrutarlo y vivirlo con alegría.-Rick me miraba por el espejo retrovisor.-Cuando lleguemos, lo mejor que puedes hacer, es decirle a Maggie lo que sientes. También es muy obvio, que tu sientes lo mismo. –Apreté suavemente el hombro de Glenn y él sonrió. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Continuamos hablando de cuál sería la mejor forma de declararse a Maggie, hasta que llegamos a una intersección y Rick detuvo la camioneta. A unos metros, se veía un descuidado y viejo bar, en el cual se suponía que se encontraba Hershel.

Antes de bajarnos, Glenn paró a Rick diciéndole que sabía lo de Lori. Yo lo mire confundida, ya que no sabía de qué se trataba. Glenn, sin saberlo me aclaro la duda cuando dijo que Lori estaba embarazada. Luego, le confeso que él había conseguido unas píldoras. Supuse que no era algo muy bueno, ya que Rick lo miro serio y antes de bajarse de la camioneta le dijo que se había dado cuenta.

Enseguida, nos bajamos con Glenn y seguimos a Rick.

-Lamento habértelo ocultado.- se disculpó Glenn afligido.

-Hiciste lo que pensaba que estaba bien,- razono Rick.- pero no lo era.- señalo Rick al terminar.

Los dos hombres tenían unas escopetas, y antes de comenzar a caminar, Rick se acercó a mí para darme una pequeña pistola.

-Úsala, solo si es necesario.- me explico Rick.-Le he quitado el seguro, así que se disparara sin problemas. Yo asentí para expresar que lo había entendido. Como mi vestido no tenía bolsillos, la lleve con mucho cuidado en las manos.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la cantina, Rick la abrió con una patada, para mantenerse lejos por si había algún caminante. Frente a nosotros, Hershel se encontraba sentando frente a la barra, con un vaso entre sus manos.

-Hershel…-llamo Rick cuidadosamente. Hershel no se dio la vuelta.

-¿Quién está contigo?- pregunto.

-Glenn y Annabelle.-le respondió Rick acercándose de a poco. Hershel pregunto si Maggie había mandado a Glenn, pero Rick contesto que él se había ofrecido. Comencé a mirar el lugar, estaba oscuro, y lleno de polvo. Algunas mesas todavía tenían vasos, que habían dejado allí.

-¿Cuánto has bebido? –escuche que pregunto Rick cuando estuvo al lado de Hershel. Este, tratando de ser irónico le respondió que no lo suficiente. Rick nos lanzó una mirada preocupada. Antes, les había dicho que tal vez podría ayudar, pero primero quise ver si Rick podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-Terminemos esto en casa.- murmuro Rick, para hacer que entrara en razón. –Beth se desmayó, ella está en algún estado de trance, debe estar en shock y creo que tú también lo estas.

Hershel lo miro inexpresivo. -¿Maggie esta con ella? –pregunto.

-Sí, pero Beth te necesita.- le recordó.

-¿Qué podría hacer? –le pregunto Hershel inexpresivo, volviéndose a concentrar en su vaso de lo que parecía ser whisky. –Ella necesita a su madre, para poder llorar, como debería haber hecho hace semanas. Le robaron esa oportunidad.-dijo lastimosamente.-lo veo ahora. –termino diciendo, llevándose rápidamente la bebida a sus labios.

-Tú pensabas que había una cura. No te culpes por haber mantenido las esperanzas.

-¿Esperanza? –Repitió Hershel, como si nunca hubiera escuchado esa palabra.-Cuando te vi por primera vez corriendo a través de mi campo, con tu niño en brazos, tuve un poco de esperanza de que el sobreviviría…

-Pero lo hizo.-le recordó Rick. Mire a Glenn quien miraba a Hershel preocupado.

-Lo hizo.-señalo Hershel devuelta.-Aunque perdimos a Otis, Shane logro regresar y salvamos a tu hijo. Ese fue el milagro que prueba que los milagros existen. Solo que esto era un señuelo, una farsa.-esto último lo dijo fuertemente. -Fui un tonto Rick, y ustedes lo vieron. –Rick lo miraba con comprensión.-Mi hija merece algo mejor que eso.- termino diciendo. Tomo un último sorbo de whisky y abrió la botella para servirse un poco más.

Rick se alejó de Hershel, para acercarse a nosotros. Estábamos frente a la puerta del bar, para poder tener un poco de "privacidad". El primero que hablo fue Glenn.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?, ¿Solo esperar a que salga?

Rick estuvo a punto de contestar, pero con sorpresa vimos que Hershel nos había escuchado y nos respondía que nos fuéramos.

-¡Solo vayan!-grito más fuerte.

-Le prometí a Maggie que te llevaría a salvo a casa.- índico Rick dándose la vuelta. Hershel soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Cómo se lo prometiste a aquella niña?- La mirada que Glenn le lanzo a Rick, y este último apretando la mandíbula, me hizo dar cuenta que había tocado un punto débil. Los ojos de Rick, mostraban dolor y arrepentimiento, y sentí que él no se lo merecía. Esto hizo me impulso a hablar.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu plan?-le pregunte. Me miro sorprendido de que fuera yo la que hablara.- ¿Beberte toda la botella?-dije mordazmente.- ¿Quieres emborracharte hasta caer muerto y dejar a tus hijas solas?

Hershel se levantó de la silla visiblemente molesto por la forma en que le había hablado. Yo también estaba molesta conmigo misma, pero era la única forma en que él iba a reaccionar.

-No me digas que debo hacer o como cuidar a mis hijas, o a mi granja. Tu gente es como una plaga. Como cristiano les di refugio, y tampoco tuve problema en dejar que tú te quedaras. Pero aun así, ¡tu gente lo destruyo todo!- dijo alzando las manos al aire.

-El mundo ya estaba en mal estado cuando nos conocimos.- intercedió Rick, poniéndose en medio de los dos.

-¡Y no tomas la responsabilidad!- lo increpó Hershel.-Se supone que tú eres su líder.

-Bueno, estoy aquí ahora, ¿no?- le mostro Rick levantando la voz. Hershel se quedó en silencio.

-Si.- admitió Hershel.-Si.- volvió a repetir. –Sí, lo estas.- remato, dándose media vuelta y volviendo al asiento del bar. Antes de que volviera a beber me acerque a él y puse la mano sobre el vaso que estaba a punto de levantar.

-Vamos, eres mucho más valioso al lado de tus hijas, que aquí, tratando de vaciar todas las botellas de lugar.-le señale, apuntando las botellas que quedaban en un estante frente a nosotros. Hershel bajo el vaso, y lo quedo mirando fijamente unos segundos, hasta que volvió a mirar a Rick.

-No quería creerte, tú me dijiste que no había cura, que esas personas estaban muertas y no enfermas. Yo elegí no creer eso.- confeso con tristeza.-,pero cuando Shane disparo a Lou en el pecho y ella solo seguía caminando, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta cuan idiota había sido…que Annette ha estado muerta mucho tiempo atrás, ¡Y que estaba alimentando a un cuerpo putrefacto!- los ojos de Hershel, se habían estado llenando de lágrimas mientras hablaba.-Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que ya no había esperanza, y cuando esa pequeña salió del granero-recordó quebrándose.-, la mirada en tu cara… supe que tú también lo sabias, ¿cierto?-le pregunto a Rick quien se había quedado callado. –No hay esperanza, y lo sabes ahora…como yo... ¿o no?

Rick seguía sin contestar, esta vez nos miró a Glenn y a mí. Glenn, quien estaba cuidando la puerta, intercambio una mirada conmigo y camino hacia nosotros hasta quedarse cerca de Hershel.

-No hay esperanza para ninguno de nosotros.-insistió Hershel.

-Ya estoy cansada de escuchar esa negatividad solo porque tu creencia se derrumbó. –Lo detuve golpeando la barra al poner encima el arma que me habia dado Rick.-La muerte es muerte y siempre ha sido así. No importa si es por un ataque al corazón, cáncer o un caminante, no hay diferencia. Antes no pensabas que no había esperanza, y eso se debe a que la muerte de una u otra manera es parte del ciclo de la vida.-me senté en una de las sillas que estaba a su lado. –En este momento, hay un grupo de personas que están esperándonos, ellos te necesitan.- le explique haciendo referencia a sus hijas, Patricia y Jimmy.-Incluso si es para darles una razón por la que seguir, incluso si no crees en eso. ¿Sabes lo que verdaderamente importa?-le pregunte

Hershel negó levemente la cabeza.

-Nuestra fe en nosotros, ¿no te das cuenta? Las personas en tu granja, Glenn, Rick, yo… formamos parte de una nueva esperanza de comenzar una nueva vida, y vinimos aquí porque sentimos que tú también eres parte de eso, pero aquí la verdadera cuestión es... ¿quieres ser parte de ella?–pregunte, levantado mi mano frente a él.

Hershel, se quedó pensativo unos segundos, pero luego asintió con una sonrisa torcida y estrecho mi mano. Sentí la mano de Rick sobre mi hombro, apretándolo suavemente. Glenn quito una mano de la escopeta que estaba sosteniendo y rodeo con su brazo a Hershel. Estábamos a punto de levantarnos para irnos, cuando la puerta del bar se abrió.

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, y si lo han hecho no se olviden de dejar su review, y como siempre les digo..Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :)**


	10. Chapter 10 - ¿Somos Amigos?

**Disclaimer: Aclaro que ,salvo la protagonista y algún que otro personaje suelto, los demás no son míos son de Robert Kirkman y de todos los productores/guionistas/actores/ que hacen posible The Walking Dead . Tambien aclaro que escribo para transformar mis ideas en una historia y para que ustedes la disfruten.**

**Lamento haberme demorado tanto, otra vez les recuerdo que estoy en la secundaria, y me mandan muchas tareas. Espero que les guste este capitulo, creo que este episodio mostro lo que puede hacer Rick con tal de proteger a su grupo. Eso lo hace un verdadero lider. Espero haber plasmado la esencia del episodio en mi escritura. Obviamente me encantaria mostrar la verdadera tension de la escena, pero se me hizo muy dificil hacerlo. No se si el capitulo me ha salido muy bien, pero me he esforzado mucho.**

Capítulo 10 – ¿Somos amigos?

Dos hombres estaban entrando al bar, mirándonos como si fuéramos extraterrestres. Uno de ellos, que era el más alto y delgado fue el primero en expresarse.

-Hijo de perra, ellos están vivos. –se giró para ver a su compañero, quien era más relleno y bajo que él. Estos dos, comenzaron a caminar, pero antes de llegar a nosotros, el más delgado se sentó en una de las mesas y el otro se sentó en una silla de la barra lateral. Parecían exhaustos, y su apariencia también demostraba eso, estaban sucios, sudados y desde lejos también pude sentir que olían mal. Seguramente les faltaba un buen baño a estos dos.

-Sentimos ser tan groseros, pero estamos muy cansados. –dijo el más flaco, quitándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano.- No nos vendría nada mal algo de beber.

Rick entendiendo la indirecta, tomo la botella de la que había bebido Hershel y les sirvió un par de tragos. Mientras tanto, disimuladamente cubrí con mi mano, el arma que había dejado en la mesa. Si la llegara a necesitar, la tendría rápido en mi mano.

-Soy Dave.- se presentó el más delgado de ellos. -, y ese patán es Tony.- presento señalando al más grandote.

-Cómeme, Dave. –dijo a modo de insulto.

-Hey, tal vez algún día lo haga.- lo amenazo Dave sarcásticamente. –Nos conocimos en el I-95 saliendo de Philly, eso fue un maldito espectáculo. –nos contó, mientras agarraba el shot de tequila que le había dado Rick. Glenn soltó una corta risa antes de presentarse.

-Son Glenn, es bueno conocer nuevas personas.- Rick puso en la barra dos shot de tequila para Glenn y para él.

-Rick Grimes.-se presentó girándose.

El más delgado nos miró a Hershel y a mí. -¿Y ustedes dos?, ¿no quieren un trago?-Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza, y Hershel se negó diciendo que lo recién lo había dejado.

-Tienes un sentido temporal único, amigo.- bromeo el que se hacía llamar Dave.

-Su nombre es Hershel, hoy perdió a mucha gente, muchos de ellos. – ante ese comentario de Rick, todos nos quedamos en silencio.

-Realmente lamento escuchar eso. – Dijo Dave apenado, pero luego subió su vasito de tequila a modo de brindis.-Por días mejores y nuevos amigos…hasta la muerte, que estén en un mejor lugar.

A continuación, Rick, Dave y Tony bebieron sus tragos. A mi lado, detrás de la barra, Glenn parecía debatirse si tomar el trago o no. Finalmente, bajo su vaso a la barra, el cual estaba aún lleno.

Dave, se inclinó sobre la mesa y busco algo detrás de su espalda.

-Nada mal, ¿No?- pregunto mostrándonos un arma.-La tome de un policía.-nos explicó mientras la miraba. Sentí que alguien me miraba, y trate de buscar quien era. Me cubrí mis piernas desnudas con mi brazo libre, al ver que Tony tenía sus ojos fijos en ellas.

-Yo soy policía.- escuche que decía Rick. Era la primera vez que escuchaba que era Rick, y la verdad es que no me sorprendí. Ahora comprendía, la autoridad que mostro conmigo el día que nos conocimos.

-Este ya estaba muerto.-aclaro Dave.

-Están bastante lejos de Filadelfia.- señalo Rick cambiando de tema.

-Parece que estamos lejos de todo.-bromeo Dave.

-¿Qué dejaron atrás? –les pregunto Rick.

-Bueno, te puedo decir que no es el clima, debo haber perdido 13 kg en sudor.

-A mí me gustaría eso.- comento el más grandote, Tony, quien por suerte me había quitado la mirada de encima.

-Primero fue D.C, escuche que había algo así como un campo de refugiados-empezó a contar Dave.-, pero las carreteras estaban atestadas, así que nunca nos acercamos. Decidimos salir de la carretera, para ir a los campos, y cada grupo que nos encontramos tenía un nuevo rumor de alguna salida para esta cosa.

-Un tipo nos dijo que había un guarda costa sentado en el Golfo, enviando ferris a la isla.- intervino su compañero, mirando a Rick.

-El último fue un patio de ferrocarriles en Montgomery que corría trenes a la mitad del país, a Kansas, Nebraska.-continuo Dave.

-¿Nebraska?-pregunto Glenn.

-Poca población, muchas armas.-le simplifico Tony. Esta vez su mirada se encontró con la mía. Esto hizo que mis dedos rodearan con fuerza el arma que estaba sosteniendo.

-Tiene algo de sentido.- expreso Glenn.

-¿Alguna vez has estado en Nebraska, muchacho? –Pregunto Dave.-Hay una razón por la que lo llamaron "Paso elevado"

Rick, Hershel y los dos hombres compartieron unas risas. La verdad es que no había entendido el chiste y por lo que vi, tampoco Glenn.

-¿Qué hay de ustedes, chicos? –pregunto repentinamente Dave.

-Fuerte Benning, eventualmente.- respondió Rick. Recordé lo que había dicho Shane al respecto, y me impresionó que Rick estuviera de acuerdo con ese plan.

-Odio orinar en tu cereal, oficial, pero…nos encontramos con un par de personas, nos dijeron que el lugar fue invadido por esos chupa cerebros.

-Espera…-lo detuvo Glenn.-¿El fuerte Benning se perdió?¿hablas en serio?

-Tristemente, lo estoy. La realidad es que no hay salida de este desastre. Seguimos pasando de un laberinto a otro, rezando que uno de esos fenómenos no te agarre mientras duermes.

-Si es que duermes…-dijo Hershel.

-Si… no parece que ustedes están colgando sus sombreros aquí.-planteo Dave, quien hasta ahora parecía ser el "líder".- ¿Se refugian en otro lugar?

-No exactamente…-mintió Rick.

-¿Esos son tus autos?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- pregunto Glenn.

-Nosotros vivimos en los nuestros, y esos parecen estar vacíos, limpios. ¿Dónde está todo tu equipo? –siguió insistiendo Dave.

-Estamos con un grupo más grande. –Explico Hershel- estábamos explorando, y pensamos que podríamos tomar un trago.

-¿Un trago?-pregunto sorprendido.- Hershel, yo creí que tu no… bueno, y tu jovencita no quisiste beber tampoco.

-Si… bueno, mi primera experiencia con el alcohol no fue la mejor,- hundí mis hombros dándoles una sonrisa tímida.- ya sabes, fiestas, amigos, música alta –mentí tratando de utilizar algunos elementos que mi madre odiaba. Ante mi comentario, Tony y Dale rieron asintiendo con su cabeza. Los demás, fingieron reír ante mi mentira.

-Oh, esos momentos son únicos. Aunque tu pareces tranquila, bueno… ya sabes lo que dicen, las tímidas son las peores.- trate de reír, pero mi mente me aviso que seguramente ese "las peores" tenía una connotación sexual.

-Igualmente, estábamos pensando acampar por aquí, es… ¿es seguro? –curioseo interesado.

-Puede ser, aunque hemos matado algunos caminantes por aquí.- explico Glenn.

-¿Caminantes? ¿Así es como le llaman?

-Si.- respondió Glenn.

-Me gusta, es mejor que los "chupa cerebros"

-Es más descriptivo.- opino Tony. Ante eso, Dave nos explicó que Tony había ido a la universidad, pero Tony lo interrumpió argumentando que solo había ido dos años. Luego de eso, nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo, que duro unos segundos hasta que Dave lo rompió.

-¿Entonces?, ¿En dónde están ubicados? –Volvió a insistir.- ¿En las afueras o algo así? –ante esa necesidad de saber dónde estábamos, una alarma se prendió en mi cabeza avisándome de que no era para nada bueno.

-¿Un estacionamiento de casas rodantes? –añadió Tony, levantándose de su asiento para ir a la pared de enfrente.

-¿Una granja?- pregunto Dave, y sin saberlo le dio en el clavo. – El viejo Mcdonald tenía una granja…-comenzó a cantar. Tony se rio de su broma.

-¿Tú tienes una granja?- le pregunto Dave seriamente a Rick. Este lo miro inexpresivo, pero luego todos miramos a nuestro costado, donde Tony estaba orinando en la pared. Fue tan desagradable que disimuladamente tape mi nariz con la mano, para evitar sentir el olor de la orina.

-¿Es segura? –pregunto Tony, aun orinando.

-Tiene que serlo.- argumento Dave.- ¿Tienen comida, agua?

-¿Tienen mujeres? –pregunto asquerosamente Tony subiéndose la cremallera del pantalón.-No he tenido sexo en semanas.- al escuchar esto, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Hey, chica, perdona a mi amigo si te ha asustado.- se disculpó Dave.-estos niños de ciudad, no tienen discreción, y cuando ven una muchacha bonita se ponen como animales salvajes.

No pude decir nada, me quede callada, con la esperanza de que pudiéramos irnos sin problemas de aquel lugar.

-Así que… escucha Glenn.-comenzó nuevamente a hablar, pero enseguida Rick lo paro.

-Ya hemos hablado suficiente. –dijo con dureza.

-Está bien, pero espera un segundo. Esta granja…suena muy bien. ¿No suena bien, Tony?

-Sí, suena muy bien.

-Así que… ¿Qué tal un poco de hospitalidad sureña?, tenemos algunos amigos en el campamento pasando un mal rato. No veo el drama en hacer un poco más de espacio. Podemos unir recursos, mano de obra.-ofreció tratando de hacer cambiar de parecer a Rick.

-Mira, lo siento, pero esa no es una opción. – le explico Rick.

Pude ver, como Tony le lanzaba una mirada a su compañero, quien nos miraba incrédulo desde su lugar.

-No suena como si fuera un problema. –persistió.

-Lo siento, pero no podemos. – dijo Hershel, acordando con Rick.

-No podemos sostener a más gente.-Siguió Rick.

Dave, comenzó a reírse mientras apretaba la base de su nariz con sus dedos. –Ustedes son otra cosa, pensé que… pensé que podríamos ser amigos. Tenemos gente, tenemos que escoger también.

Rick hundió sus hombros.-No sabemos nada de ti.

-Eso es cierto, no saben nada de nosotros. No saben lo que hemos tenido que pasar por ahí, las cosas que hemos tenido que hacer. Apuesto a que he tenido que hacer algunas cosas igual que tú, ¿estoy en lo cierto?-dijo acusatoriamente. Rick se quedó en silencio, no pudiendo negar ese hecho.

-Nadie tiene las manos limpias en lo que queda de este mundo. Todos somos lo mismo, así que vamos, vamos a hacer una bonita amistad paseando en esa granja y podemos conocernos unos a otros.

Rick negó con su cabeza y largo un suspiro.-Eso no va a suceder.

-Rick… -siguió Dale, pero un enfurecido Tony no lo dejo.

-Esto es una mierda.

-Tranquilízate.-le pidió Rick.

-No me digas que me tranquilice, no vuelvas a decirme que me tranquilice. –Giro su cabeza a Dave y nos señaló.-Le disparare a estos 3 idiotas, nos llevaremos a la chica y tomaremos su maldita granja. –Cuando dijo eso, un pánico entro en mi cuerpo y agarre el arma para ponerla en mi regazo. Rick se levantó enfurecido.

-¡Hey,hey! –Lo detuvo su compañero poniendo sus manos frente a Tony para que se calmara.-Relájate, tómatelo con calma. Nadie está matando a nadie y nadie te va a hacer daño, jovencita. –Fue diciendo, mientras se subía a la barra lateral para caer del otro lado.-Nadie está disparando a nadie, ¿verdad, Rick?

Cuando Rick se giró para caminar hacia él, se detuvo al escuchar que Tony sacaba su arma.

-Mira…- Dave tomo su arma y la puso encima de la barra suavemente, para que Rick se diera cuenta de que no tenía intención de disparar. –Somos solamente amigos tomando unos tragos, eso es todo. –mientras tanto yo tenía un ojo encima de Tony, para vigilarlo. –Ahora, ¿Dónde están las cosas buenas? –pregunto frotando sus manos mientras miraba la parte de abajo buscando algunas bebidas. Cuando Dave se inclinó hacia abajo, Rick automáticamente apoyo su mano en su pistola. Dave lo miro fijamente, pero luego se incorporó levantando una botella.

-Hey, miren esto. –Dijo alzando una botella de lo que parecía ser vino.-Esto servirá.-comenzó a destaparla para luego servirse un vaso. Los mire a Hershel y a Glenn, para descubrir que sus miradas también pasaban de Tony a Dave. –Tú tienes que entender, que no podemos quedarnos allí. Tú sabes lo que es.

-Sí, lo sé. –Confirmo Rick.-Pero la granja está demasiado llena. Lo siento, vas a tener que seguir buscando.

-Seguir buscando.-repitió Dave. -¿Dónde sugieres que lo hagas?

-No lo sé…- dijo Rick con sinceridad. –Escuche que Nebraska es agradable.

Dave rio con sorna.- Nebraska.-repitió, seguro recordando lo que había dicho anteriormente sobre ese lugar.

Lo que sucedió a continuación, fue tan rápido que ni siquiera me dio tiempo a asimilarlo. Cuando Dave, comenzó a negar la cabeza por lo que había dicho Rick, este fue a tomar el arma, pero Rick fue más rápido y le disparo justo en la cabeza, seguido de eso, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y le disparo en el hombro a Tony quien ya estaba preparando la escopeta. Cuando Tony cayó al suelo, Rick se acercó para finalizarlo disparándole también en la cabeza. Hershel, Glenn y yo, no pudimos evitar intercambiar unas miradas en las que se mezclaban, la confusión, y la sorpresa. De a poco, nos fuimos acercando a Rick, quien tenía fija la mirada en el cadáver de Tony. Tome el brazo de Rick, y me acerque a él, para demostrarle que apoyaba su decisión. Todos nos mirábamos en ese instante, y nos dimos cuenta de que pensábamos lo mismo. Rick, había hecho, lo que tenía que hacer.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Les comento que recien comienzo a escribir el proximo, asi que no tengo idea de cuando lo voy a subir. Espero que pronto, y como siempre les digo...nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D**


	11. Conociendo a Randall

**Disclaimer: Aclaro que ,salvo la protagonista y algún que otro personaje suelto, los demás no son míos son de Robert Kirkman y de todos los productores/guionistas/actores/ que hacen posible The Walking Dead . Tambien aclaro que escribo para transformar mis ideas en una historia y para que ustedes la disfruten.**

**Lamento haberme demorada tanto en actualizar. La verdad es que quiero comentar el episodio, pero lo voy a hacer al final de todo porque no quiero que se guien por lo que yo pienso. Ademas tengo una propuesta para hacerles, si quieren saber lo que es... lean el capitulo y al final de todo les explicare de que se trata. Espero que lo disfruten.**

Capítulo 11- Conociendo a Randall.

-Oh, mierda.- fue lo primero que dijo Glenn con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto un preocupado Rick. Glenn lo miro y solo murmuro un simple "si", asintiendo con nerviosismo.

-¿Hershel? –Rick lo miro y este también asintió con la cabeza. -¿Annabelle? – yo aún estaba agarrándolo del brazo, aterrada.

-Estoy bien, eso creo…-fui capaz de responder.

-Volvamos.- recomendó Hershel. Como salidos de un trance, comenzamos a movernos por el lugar. Rick se agacho frente al cuerpo sin vida de Tony para registrarlo y quitarle lo que podía servir, como balas y su escopeta. Por otro lado, Glenn se dirigió hacia donde estaba Dave para hacer lo mismo que había hecho Rick. Cuando nos acercábamos a la puerta, una luz que duro poco segundos alumbro el lugar.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunte intrigada.

-Un auto, un auto.- nos susurró Rick acelerando el paso. – Al piso. –ordeno. Los cuatro nos pusimos contra la pared de la puerta. Yo estaba al lado de Hershel, mientras Glenn y Rick estaban más alejados. En silencio, podía sentir como mi corazón palpitaba, parecía capaz de salirme del pecho. De pronto, el sonido de un motor se hizo más fuerte y se detuvo. El sonido de puertas que se abrían y se cerraban fuertemente, nos indicó que había gente cerca.

-¿Dave? ¿Tony? –fue lo primero que se escuchó afuera. –Dijeron que estaban aquí.

-Si.- se escuchó a otro que respondía.

-Te lo digo, escuche unos disparos. –le dijo la primera voz.

-Vi a unos vagabundos, a dos calles de aquí. Tal vez sean más. – hablo una tercera voz.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. –volvió a decir otro de los hombres.

-¡Dave! ¡Tony!- grito devuelta uno que parecía preocupado.

-Cállate idiota, ¿quieres atraerlos? –lo reprendió uno por hacer tanto ruido.

-Quédense cerca, los encontraremos. – la poca luz que había afuera y la oscuridad del lugar hacia que pudiéramos ver las sombras de aquellos hombres, que portaban escopetas.

Con cada paso que daba la madera rechinaba. Nuestras suaves respiraciones, parecían potenciadas y por esa razón, tape mi boca para contener el sonido.

-Amigo, dijo que permanezcamos cerca.- dijo un hombre. Ante esto, comenzaron a llamar a sus amigos con suaves murmullos, que se fueron alejando poco a poco. Una vez que parecía que estábamos seguros, los cuatro abrimos levemente las cortinas de las ventanas cercanas a nosotros para asegurarnos que no había nadie cerca. Rick se levantó de su lugar, y por última vez abrió una cortina para ver hacia fuera. Al ver que no había nada se acercó a nosotros en cuclillas y nos formamos en un pequeño círculo para poder hablar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Por qué no se van? –pregunto Glenn, con un tono de pánico en su voz. El mismo pánico que había escuchado minutos atrás.

-¿Tu lo harías? –le pregunto Hershel, de manera que Glenn razonara.

-No podemos quedarnos más aquí.- dijo Rick

-¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? -le pregunte asustada

-Vamos a salir por detrás y correremos hasta el auto.- me contesto. Nosotros asentimos, y cuando estábamos levantándonos, un fuerte disparo se escuchó de afuera. Otra vez, como lo habíamos hecho anteriormente volvimos a sentarnos contra la pared. Cerré los ojos, como si eso hiciera desaparecer el peligro. Asustada como estaba lleve el arma que me había dado Rick al pecho. ¡Dios!, tendría que haber practicado mejor mi puntería, pero ese maldito de Shane… _"Por favor, Dios. Si tengo que utilizar el arma, no dejes que dispare para cualquier lado"_, pensé.

De nuevo, comenzamos a escuchar las voces de aquellos hombres. Esta vez comentaban que habían visto a unos vagabundos, lo que supuse que serían los caminantes. El disparo que habíamos escuchado se debía a que uno de los hombres había matado a uno de ellos. Pero todo empeoro cuando un hombre les dio la idea de revisar el bar para despejarlo de cualquier caminante. Cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse, me congele en mi lugar. Glenn fue más rápido y se tiro contra ella para cerrarla. Los hombres notaron esto y preguntaron si había alguien.

-Si hay alguien ahí, no queremos problemas.- nos gritó un hombre. Aunque su voz daba la impresión de tener un tono sincero, sabíamos que no nos podíamos arriesgar.- Solo estamos en busca de nuestros amigos.

Cuando vieron que no contestábamos, comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, especulando que harían. Uno de ellos planteo que podían quedarse junto a la puerta, pero otro le dijo que no sabía cuántos éramos. Este último, quien tenía la voz más fuerte, nos dijo nuevamente que no querían problemas.

-Solo estamos buscando a nuestros amigos, si algo sucedió díganos.

Mi mirada se dirigió al cuerpo sin vida de Tony. Si, era desagradable y pervertido pero no podía evitar sentirme mal al verlo muerto.

-Este lugar está lleno de cadáveres, si puedes ayudarnos a no morir, te lo agradecería.

Glen, Hershel y yo mirábamos a Rick, en busca de una solución. Este parecía estar luchando entre sus opciones, pero finalmente eligió la más honesta.

-¡Ellos nos obligaron a hacerlo!- grito fuertemente para que los hombres lo escucharan.

Vi a Hershel llevando su mano a la boca, y cerrando sus ojos. Al parecer, él pensaba que no había tomado la mejor decisión.

-¿Dave y Tony están ahí? ¿Están vivos? –grito ese hombre nuevamente.

-¡No!- grito fríamente Rick. Los hombres de afuera entendieron que sus amigos estaban muertos. Aunque algunos querían irse, el que parecía mandar a ese grupito, les dijo que no rotundamente. Dijo que él no sería quien le dijera a una tal Jane que sus amigos habían sido asesinados por unos tontos en un bar. Que dijera eso me molesto, y aparentemente a Rick también.

-¡Tus amigos nos obligaron a hacerlo! ¡No nos dejaron otra opción! Estoy seguro que todos hemos perdido suficientes personas. Hemos hecho cosas que desearíamos no haber hecho, pero ahora es así. ¡Ustedes lo saben! Así que pongamos todo en claro. Lugar equivocado, momento…

Un disparo hizo que el vidrio de la puerta se destruyera. Rick se levantó y comenzó a disparar a través del vidrio.

-Fuera de aquí.- nos gritó.- ¡Vayan!

Fui la última en levantarme, no por lenta, sino porque estaba aterrorizada por el tiroteo. El ruido de los vidrios rompiéndose, los gritos de Rick, las respiraciones aceleradas, todo eso hacían que esta situación empeorara. Estábamos tratando de escondernos, pero comenzamos a dividirnos. Glenn se escondió detrás de una columna y Hershel frente a él, en el bar. Yo por mi parte trate de esconderme con Hershel pero un fuerte dolor en mi pierna hizo que me escondiera en el bar lateral, que era el más cercano a mí. El dolor en mi muslo no paraba, y cuando comencé a sentir un líquido caliente sabía que algo estaba mal. Lleve mi mano a la falda de mi vestido, y la subí un poco hasta llegar a la mitad del muslo. En la oscuridad del lugar, solo pude ver la sangre que se deslizaba por mi pierna. Como tonta, presione la herida con mi mano pero fue peor. Un agudo dolor subió por todo mi pierna.

-¡Mierda! –no pude evitar gritar.

-Annabelle, ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Hershel. Incline mi cuerpo hacia delante para que poder ver su rostro.

-Creo que me han disparado.

Hershel comenzó a caminar hacia a mí, pero levante mi mano para detenerlo.

-¡No! ¡Detente! No sabemos si han terminado de disparar.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Rick, alejado de nosotros.

-Nada...-comencé a decir, pero Hershel me detuvo.

-Le han disparado a Annabelle.-

-¡Mierda! ¡Oigan! Sabemos que esto no va a terminar bien. No hay nada aquí adentro para ustedes. ¡Solo váyanse y nadie más saldrá herido!

Nuevamente el sonido de un motor rugió en el silencio de la noche. Apenas pasaron unos segundos, cuando Glenn corrió hacia una puerta que estaba al fondo. Todos estábamos expectativos a su llegada, pero antes… un disparo nos hizo pensar lo peor.

-¡Glenn, Glenn!- grito Rick.

-Estoy bien.- nos tranquilizó. Solté un suspiro de alivio, pero para mí desconsuelo, la herida me ardió haciéndome soltar un pequeño grito.

-¡Hey! – Rick se acercó a mí, y se arrodillo. -¿Dónde te dispararon?

Tolerando la vergüenza, subí la falda para mostrarle la herida. El, con suavidad apoyo sus dedos en ella para verla mejor.

-Creo que es superficial, todo irá bien. – me calmo. –Espera un momento. –me pidió. Tomo de su cinturón una navaja y corto un pedazo de la remera del cadáver de Dave, el que hasta ahora no había notado gracias a dios. Aunque me dio asco, no pude negarme cuando Rick enrollo mi muslo con esa tela para detener el sangrado. –Vamos.- me dijo mientras me sostenía con su cuerpo para ayudarme a caminar. Aunque al parecer solo era una herida superficial, me dolía al apoyar la pierna, por lo ahora caminaba con dificultad. Me llevo hasta el otro extremo del bar, donde estaba Hershel esperándonos.

-Nosotros vigilaremos aqui, y tu- le dijo a Hershel.- cubre a Glenn. -Veamos si logramos llegar a tu auto. Dile…dile que lo estacione atrás. Nosotros correremos y nos iremos de aquí.

-¿Quieres que cubra a Glenn? ¿Y quieres correr con Annabelle herida? –le pregunto Hershel, no muy seguro del plan de Rick.

-Yo me encargare de Annabelle, y por lo otro… te perdiste el entrenamiento de disparo, esto te será útil.

-No, puedo disparar, es solo que no me gusta. –le dijo Hershel antes de irse por la puerta. Me sentí más relajada al escuchar eso. Por lo menos, ya eran tres personas las que sabían utilizar un arma. Estuvimos esperando unos minutos. Vigilando cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder. Por suerte, la herida de mi pierna, solo me producía un cierto ardor pero no había sido nada grave.

-Todo saldrá bien.- dijo de repente Rick. Creo que lo había dicho más para sí mismo que para mí, pero igual le dije lo que pensaba.

-Lo sé, Rick. – le comente con naturalidad. Rick me miro, tenía una expresión cansada en su rostro. Me preguntaba cuando había sido el último día en la que este hombre había descansado como se debia. La verdad, es que por una parte me sentía afortunada. La burbuja que había creado mi madre para mí, me había librado de este nuevo mundo. Tres potentes y conocidos sonidos reinaron el lugar.

Rick y yo nos miramos atemorizados. Aunque ya no sentía el mismo dolor de antes en la pierna, Rick me rodeo la espalda con su brazo, y me obligo a correr a su lado.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del fondo, un armado Hershel se mostró frente a nuestros ojos.

-¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunto Rick nada más llegar. Mis ojos buscaron a Glenn pero no lo pude encontrar.

-Él disparo.- nos contestó señalando con su arma al hombre que estaba a unos metros de nosotros tirado en el suelo, mientras agonizaba de dolor. –Creo que le dieron a Glenn, está detrás del basurero. No parece estar moviéndose.

Antes de que me lo prohibiera, comencé a caminar hacia Glenn, ignorando el peligro que había a mí alrededor.

-¿Glenn?- susurre mientras caminaba.

-Annabelle, ven aquí.- me ordeno Rick autoritariamente.

Trate de ignorarlo, pero cuando ya estaba llegando a Glenn, Rick me alcanzo, para quedarse a mi lado. Cuando llegamos al basurero, Glenn no parecía estar herido. Estaba sentado, abrazando se escopeta, con la mirada perdida.

-¿Glenn? ¿Te dispararon? –le pregunte murmurando. Glenn comenzó a negar con su cabeza, a la vez que nos veía a Rick y a mí.

-No, no.- respondió.

Rick, hizo que nos resguardamos junto a los contenedores de basura.

-Todo está bien.- trato de calmarlo, pero Glenn parecía estar en shock. –El auto está allí, ya casi estamos en casa. –Glenn asentía a lo que decía Rick, pero no parecía estar completamente en la tierra.

-¿Estas bien? – le pregunte acariciando su hombro para confortarlo. Glenn trago saliva, asintió y me miro para luego responderme que estaba bien. Rick, nos llamó la atención para señalarnos el auto. No estaba lejos. Solo teníamos que salir del callejón e ir a la calle. Cuando nos levantamos y comenzamos a salir de nuestro escondite, alguien nos disparó, haciendo que retrocediéramos nuevamente. Levantamos la vista, y vimos al hombre que nos había disparado. Estaba en la azotea de la "Farmacia de Steve". Una camioneta se cruzó en nuestra visión. De ella, los demás hombres le gritaban al que nos había disparado, que habían muchos caminantes en el lugar y que se tenían que ir. El hombre que nos había disparado, pregunto por Sean, sus compañeros le respondieron que le habían disparado y que se tenían que ir. Tengo que ser honesta, y decir que le di un punto por ser valiente. Cuando sus compañeros le dijeron que saltara, el hombre lo hizo sin problema. Salto hacia el techo del edificio de al lado. Pero, algo salió mal, ya que empezó a rodar por el techo y cuando desapareció de mi visión, escuchamos un grito desgarrador.

-Dudo que lo logre.- susurro a mi lado Glenn. Lo mire confundida, pero enseguida volví mi mirada a la escena que estaba teniendo lugar frente a nosotros. Sus compañeros, contrario a lo que había pensado, ante los gritos desesperados del hombre pidiendo ayuda, pusieron el motor en marcha y se fueron del lugar.

-Traigan a Hershel. – Rick se levantó y corriendo cruzo la calle para ayudar al hombre.

Con Glenn, nos levantamos de donde estábamos y nos fijamos en Hershel, quien le estaba disparando a unos caminantes que se acercaban al que, por lo que habían dicho los hombres, se suponía que era Sean. Hershel, bajo los escalones del bar, y se quedó mirando lo que sucedía.

-Hershel,Hershel.- le gritaba Glenn pero no respondía. Trate de correr lo más rápido posible y tome del brazo a Hershel para que reaccionara. Lo lleve hasta Glenn, y comenzamos a caminar los tres juntos.

-Los disparos deben haber atraído a los caminantes. – señalo Hershel. -¿Dónde está Rick?- nos preguntó al acercarse a la puerta del auto.

-Cruzo la calle. –le respondió Glenn.

-Bueno, ¡DIABLOS!, no podemos irnos sin él. – aclaro. Los tres comenzamos a correr hacia donde estaba Rick. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo cuando vi que había sucedido. El hombre que había caído, tenía la pierna incrustada en una de las varillas de la reja, y Rick, estaba a su lado tratando de ayudarlo.

-Tenemos que irnos ahora.- le dijo Hershel, ignorando al chico. Este grito con todas sus fuerzas: ¡NO!

-Lo siento, chico. Tenemos que irnos. –le explico Hershel. Si… está bien,habian tratado de matarnos, pero no me sentía bien, dejándolo morir.

-No, no, no, por favor. No me dejen. –le suplico a Hershel.

-Tenemos que irnos.- le repitió Hershel.

-No podemos dejarlo.- dijo Rick.

-Nos estaba disparando.-le grito Glenn.

-¡Es un niño!- le grito Rick. Le dirigí mi mirada al muchacho, y comprobé que lo que decía Rick era verdad. Aunque claro, no era un niño, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no tenía más de unos veinte años.

-Por favor, ayúdenme. –siguió gritando el muchacho.

-¡Este lugar está lleno de caminantes.- le grito un enojado Glenn.

-Glenn, sería una crueldad dejarlo aquí. – Glenn me miro, no muy contento de mi opinión. En este momento, estábamos dos a favor de ayudar al muchacho y dos en contra.

-Traspaso la reja.- explico Hershel, observando la pierna del muchacho, quien se estaba retorciendo del dolor. –No hay forma de que podamos cortarle la pierna en una sola pieza.

Glenn avanzo hacia ellos, y trato de mover la pierna del muchacho, haciendo que este gritara del dolor.

-Cállate o te disparare.- lo amenazo Rick. Hershel se lo llevo lejos para poder hablar con él, y yo decidí quedarme con el muchacho y con Glenn.

-Dios, me duele.- se quejaba.

-Haz silencio, o atraerás a los caminantes.- le dije, pero fue en vano ya que el dolor del muchacho era muy fuerte como para poder controlarlo. -¿Qué van a hacer? -le pregunte a Glenn.

-No lo sé. – me respondió. –Tal vez pueda tratar…- comenzó a decir, mientras trataba de mover la pierna del muchacho hacia arriba. Lo único que pudo lograr fue que el muchacho gritara adolorido.

-…no quiero ver más muertes, pero esto es cruel.- se escuchó decir a Hershel.

-¿No podemos amputarle la pierna?- ofreció la idea Glenn. Rick y Hershel lo miraron pensativos, podría ser que fuera una buena idea, pero a mi lado, la respiración del muchacho comenzó a acelerarse.

-¿Sigue esa hacha en el auto? –le pregunto Rick a Glenn.

-No…no, no lo hagas.-les rogo un asustado chico. –No me corten la pierna por favor.

Ignorando los pedidos del muchacho, Rick le mostro una navaja a Hershel y le pregunto si eso cortaría el hueso.

-Tendré que cortar el ligamento debajo de la rótula, cortar arriba de la tibia. Va a perder su pantorrilla…- Hershel siguió indicándole los procedimientos que tendrían que hacer a Rick. Glenn vigilaba la calle y por mi parte, trataba de que el chico no hiciera ruidos.

-Dios, ¡Dios no! –gritaba aterrorizado.

-Hey, hey. Todo irá bien, es por tu bien. –trataba de consolarlo, pero el muchacho no parecía querer entender o no podía. - ¿Cómo te llamas? –le pregunte desconcertándolo.

-Eh.. Randall, me llamo Randall.

-Perfecto, Randall mira… así es la cosa. Si ese señor de allí, - le señale a Hershel, quien se estaba remangando su camisa. –no amputa tu pierna, temo decirte esto pero, estas asegurándote una muerte horrible.

-Pero… va a dolerme…-dijo largando un quejido.

-¿Crees que ser la cena de esos caminantes no va a dolerte?

El me miro, parecía estar considerando lo que decía, pero cuando Hershel ato su pierna con un trozo de tela y apoyo la navaja en su pierna, su pánico comenzó de nuevo haciéndolo gritar.

Pero mi pánico empezó cuando Glenn nos gritó que estaban llegando caminantes al lugar. Rick se acercó al costado de Randall y le tapó la boca para callarlo.

-¡Apurensen! –grito Glenn comenzando a disparar.

-Cállate.- le pidió Rick a Randall.- Dios mío, están en todas partes. – dijo mirando hacia mi lado. Me gire rápidamente, para ver a unos metros a un solitario caminante. Antes de que levantara el arma que tenía en mis manos, Rick ya le había disparado en la cabeza. Ni siquiera pude verlo caer, cuando mi mirada se dirigió a los otros cinco caminantes que estaban viniendo hacia nuestro lado.

-Hershel, ¿Cómo vamos por allá? –le grito Rick, quien se había puesto delante de mi.

-Necesito más ayuda.- le respondió.

-Yo voy.- me acerque a Randall, y tome su brazo para que notara mi presencia.- Cálmate, por favor. – pero Randall no parecía querer calmarse. Randall le pedia a Hershel que no le cortara la pierna, pero Hershel lo ignoraba.

-Vamos, tenemos que irnos, ya casi no tengo balas. –Glenn vino corriendo a nuestro lado.

-No puedo detenerlos a todos.- le grito Rick.- Hershel, hazlo ahora.

-Hershel, apúrate.- le dije con un tono mal calmado para que no se intranquilizara.

-Vamos Hershel. –Rick ya estaba a nuestro lado.

-No hay tiempo.- le explico Hershel.

Glenn y Hershel comenzaron a correr al auto, y Rick también lo estaba haciendo, pero se detuvo cuando vio que no me había movido del lado de Randall.

-Por favor, no lo dejes Rick. Por favor.- le suplique. Sabía que Hershel y Glenn me miraban extrañados, pero solo me importaba la mirada de Rick. Esta pasaba de Randall a mí, y así sucesivamente. Pensé que me iba a decir que lo olvidara, pero confirme que era un buen hombre en el momento que vino a mi lado.

-Ayúdame. – me pidió. –Subiremos la pierna a la cuenta de tres.

Yo solamente asentí, y espere a la cuenta que haría Rick.

-1…- tome el talón de Randall.-2…-lo rodee fuertemente con mi dedos… -3. – los dos subimos la pierna, sacándola de la varilla de hierro pero un grito desgarrador perforo mis oídos.

**Bueno.. antes que nada, tuve mucho conflicto conmigo misma ya que estaba dudosa sobre el capitulo. A la mitad del cap, dije :_ "¿Porque Annabelle recibe el disparo? _Sinceramente, no le encontraba sentido... pero estuve pensandolo y tal vez sirva.. la verdad es que continuo con las dudas. Segundo... este capitulo me ha hecho odiar a Glenn. No soporto que sea tan egoista. Tal vez en un punto tenga razon.. el grupo de Randall no es el mejor.. pero entiendan a Annabelle.. ella es inocente y no tiene conciencia de la maldad. Si.. a Shane lo odia pero..¿quien no odia a Shane? y Andrea es una necesitada jajaj. Y luego... lo mas importante, MI PROPUESTA. El capitulo 12...comenzara cuando ellos llegan a la granja. Hasta ahi, perfecto. Pero luego, el proximo episodio se basa en una semana despues del incidente. Lo que yo tenia pensado es utlizar esa semana para fortalecer vinculos. Teniendo en cuenta los 7 dias de la semana. El primero lo contare como el capitulo 12. El segundo, el tercero y el cuarto, mas o menos tengo una idea de lo que quiero. El septimo sera el episodio "18 miles out". Lo que sucede es que el dia primero y el sexto no tengo idea de que hacer. Entonces mi idea es que ustedes me den sus opiniones de lo que les gustaria que pasara. Por favor, escriban sus review con sus opiniones al respecto. Y como siempre les digo... Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D**


	12. Chapter 12- Fantasilandia

**Disclaimer: Aclaro que ,salvo la protagonista y algún que otro personaje suelto, los demás no son míos son de Robert Kirkman y de todos los productores/guionistas/actores/ que hacen posible The Walking Dead . Tambien aclaro que escribo para transformar mis ideas en una historia y para que ustedes la disfruten.**

**Dios! como me tarde en hacer en terminar este capitulo. La secundaria cada vez me toma mas tiempo, antes podia dividir las horas pero ahora... si no tengo escritos, tengo informes que hacer, y si no tengo informes tengo que ir a una facultad a hacer una investigacion. Espero que les guste el capitulo.. los proximos... espero que sean mejores jaja**

Capítulo 12 – Fantasilandia.

-No pensé que saldríamos de esa.- Hershel rompió el silencio. La verdad es que había sido casi un milagro. Cuando logramos subir al auto, ya estábamos rodeados por los caminantes, pero pudimos salir sanos y salvos de aquella situación. Ya estábamos marchando hacia casa, nos faltaba poco, pero seguramente llegaríamos a la mañana. Rick había estado manejando toda la noche, y casi no hablo. Solamente lo hizo para preguntar si estábamos bien, luego pregunto cómo estaba mi pierna, pero en ningún momento hablo sobre Randall. Hershel estaba a mi derecha, mirando por la ventanilla y Randall estaba a mi izquierda casi inconsciente. Por enésima vez, Glenn me lanzo una mirada desde el asiento del acompañante, pero esta vez se decidió por hablar.

-¿Qué estabas pensando, Annabelle? Casi logras que nos maten a todos.

Suspire y me pase la mano por la frente.-Lo siento, ¿está bien?

-No Annabelle.-dijo subiendo la voz. Rick me dirigió su mirada a través del espejo retrovisor, y sentí a Hershel moviéndose incomodo a mi lado.- No puedes elegir a una persona que intenta matarnos, por sobre nosotros.

-No lo elijo a él, Glenn. Sé muy bien que ustedes son mi grupo, y lamento lo que les hice pasar. Tal vez tú… -me detuve exasperada.-Tal vez tú en este mundo te lleves por la ley de la selva, pero yo aún tengo valores, y no me sentía bien al dejarlo ahí tirado, como carnada. No es humano Glenn, es cruel.

-El intentaba matarnos Annabelle. –se justificó, pero para mí eso no era válido.

-¿Y si hubieras sido tu Glenn? ¿Si hubieras sido tú, el que tenía la pierna en esa reja? ¿No hubieras querido que mostraran un poco de misericordia por ti?

-No es lo mismo. – insistió. Se quitó la gorra y se pasó sus dedos por su cabello.

-¿Acaso es más importante tu vida, que la de Randall?

-¿Randall? – interrumpió Rick, mirándome por sobre su hombro.

-¿Lo conoces?- me pregunto Hershel, girándose para mirarme.

-¿Es por eso que no querías dejarlo?- pregunto Glenn. Rápidamente me apresure a negarlo todo. No quería que se formaran la idea de que yo trate de salvarlo por un capricho.

-No, no lo conozco. Solo le pregunte su nombre, además mi intención no era traerlo, mi intención era no dejarlo morir.

Y con esto, nuestra corta conversación termino. En el resto del viaje, lo único que se escuchaban eran nuestras respiraciones, y algún que otro quejido de parte de un dormido Randall. Me sentía fuera de lugar. Sabía que tal vez tendría que haber dejado a Randall atrás, pero la verdad es que aunque trataba, no me arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Mi estómago se retorció de los nervios al imaginarme la reacción de los demás. Puede ser que el único me entendiera mi posición fuera Dale, pero los demás, no sé si estarían de acuerdo.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, cuando el auto se detuvo. No podía recordar haberme quedado dormida, seguramente toda la adrenalina de la situación estaba descendiendo. Afuera, todos estaban corriendo para encontrarse con nosotros. Cuando Hershell salió del auto, salí detrás de él, lo más rápido posible para poder abrazar a la persona que más necesitaba en este momento.

-Annabelle, me has dado un susto de muerte.- confeso Dale correspondiendo mi abrazo. Apoye mi rostro en su hombro. Tal vez pareciera tonto, pero necesitaba su contención.

-Lo siento, yo tendría que haberles dicho que me iría con Rick y Glenn. –trate de disculparme.

-¿Por qué fuiste?

-Yo… quería sentirme útil, y acompañarlos me parecía buena idea. Además no me ha pasado nada grave.

-Muchacha, cuando no te vi, pensé que habías escapado o que te habías perdido. –dijo tomándome de las manos como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Nunca me iría Dale, no podría dejarlos. – dije mirando a nuestro alrededor. Rick estaba abrazando a su familia, Glenn estaba siendo abrazado por Maggie y Hershel estaba comenzado a caminar hacia la casa. No pude evitar enfocar mi vista en el muchacho que estaba en el asiento trasero con los ojos tapados, pero me rehusaba a ser la primera en mencionarlo.

-Patricia, prepara el cobertizo para la cirugía.- Patricia asintió dudosa pero fue a hacer lo que le había ordenado Hershel. Antes de entrar a la casa, Hershel se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar a alguien con la mirada, hasta que finalmente su mirada se enfocó en mí. –Luego veremos esa herida ¿está bien?- yo asentí tímidamente, ante la mirada desaprobatoria que me mandaba Dale.

-Solo ha sido un accidente. –le murmure para que no se preocupara. El solo sacudió la cabeza en negativa, y me rodeo con su brazo para llevarme a la casa. Cuando estábamos a punto de abrir la puerta, la voz de T-Dog nos llamó la atención.

-¿Quién demonios es ese?- Me di la vuelta, para observar a T-Dog señalando a la camioneta. Ya estaba dispuesta a contestar, pero para mi sorpresa, Glenn se me adelanto.

-Es Randall.

Todos, incluido Dale, se acercaron a la camioneta para observar a la nueva adquisición.

-No podíamos dejarlo atrás.- excuso Rick. En el pequeño comedor de la familia Grenne, Rick había organizado una pequeña reunión para que todos supieran sobre la situación que habíamos vivido. –Se iba a desangrar… si sobrevivía lo suficiente.- agrego. Él estaba detrás de mí, apoyado en el respaldo de mi silla. Desde mi lugar, podía ver las expresiones de todos los presentes.

-Va de mal en peor. –comento Glenn por lo bajo.

-¿Qué hacemos con él? – pregunto Andrea, quien estaba frente a nosotros, apoyada en el marco de una ventana, junto a Shane.

-Repare el musculo de su pantorrilla lo mejor que pude, pero probablemente tenga daños en el nervio.- nos explicó Hershel, entrando al comedor, mientras se limpiaba las manos con un viejo trapo.- No podrá pararse al menos durante una semana.- ante esa declaración, las expresiones de todos cambiaron para mostrar una mezcla de desagrado y preocupación.

-Cuando lo haga, le daremos una cantimplora, lo llevaremos a la carretera principal y lo mandaremos por su cuenta.- cuando Rick dijo esto, me gire automáticamente. Sabía que iba a ser difícil que lo integraran, pero no pensé que Rick lo dejaría por su cuenta. Iba a protestar, pero algo dentro de mí me dijo que me callara la boca. Probablemente mi conciencia tenía razón, para Glenn, ya había metido la pata, y no quería darle otro motivo para pensar eso.

-¿Eso no es lo mismo que dejárselo a los caminantes? –pregunto Andrea. La mire sorprendida, pero al mismo interesada por lo que iba a decir. No me esperaba que fuera ella la que dijera eso. La puerta de entrada se abrió, y Daryl entro lentamente. Me detuve a mirarlo, estaba cambiado. Al contrario de cómo lo había conocido, su cabello estaba peinado y estaba utilizando una camisa azul con un chaleco. Deje de mirarlo, cuando observe que él le dirigía una mirada a Carol y esta le devolvía una leve sonrisa. Por lo menos alguien tenía alguien a quien sonreírle.

-¿Solo lo dejaras ir?- escuche que preguntaba Shane.-Él sabe dónde estamos.

-Tuvo los ojos vendados todo el camino. –Replico Rick.- Él no es una amenaza.

-¿No es una amenaza? ¿Cuántos de ellos había ahí? –Le pregunto Shane con ese conocido tono sarcástico e irritante.-Mataste a tres de sus hombres, te llevaste a uno de rehén, ¿pero ellos no vendrán a buscarlo?

-Lo dieron por muerto.- Rick estaba exasperado y se notaba en su voz.-Nadie lo está buscando.

-De todas formas deberíamos que hacer guardia.- intermedio T-Dog.

-Está fuera de combate, lo estará por horas. –Explico Hershel para tratar de calmar el ambiente.

-Eso es verdad. – apoye a Hershel. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi como Shane levantaba sus cejas, sorprendido supongo.-En el que estado en el que se encuentra no es más que un joven indefenso. Nadie va a venir a buscarlo, no sé porque siquiera pensamos de que puede llegar a ser una amenaza.

-¿Sabes qué?, Voy a conseguirle algunas flores y caramelos. –y ahí estaba nuevamente el sarcástico Shane. Este hombre me sacaba de quicio.-Miren esto, gente… La pequeña Alicia nos ha llevado de regreso en fantasilandia…- Trate de mirarlo de la manera más dura posible, aunque dudaba de que tuviera alguna reacción en él.

-¿Puedes parar de ser tan…tan odioso?- le pregunte ya sin paciencia. Se notó que nadie esperaba mi reacción ya que todos nos miraron con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Perdóname por ser realista niñita,- Shane apoyo una mano en la mesa y se inclinó para quedar cerca de mi.- te aconsejaría que también tú lo fueras.

-Si el ser realista es ser como tú, lo siento pero prefiero vivir en mi mundo de las maravillas, ¿así es como lo llamas? – le retruque inclinando aún más cerca de él, para demostrarle que ya no le tenía miedo.

-Te crees...-comenzó pero Rick le puso una mano en el hombro diciéndole que se detuviera, pero Shane lo alejo y volvió a prestarme atención.- ¿Te crees mejor que yo? En este mundo, tus valores pueden matarnos. Por lo menos, pueden contar conmigo para matar a un par de caminantes.

-Es verdad…tengo que volver a practicar mi tiro- dije fingiendo un tono apenado. Shane sonrió torcidamente, pensando que había logrado su cometido, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando continúe.- sería una lástima que mi bala se dirigiera a tu cabeza por error.

En cuanto dije esto, en la habitación resonó un colectivo grito ahogado de sorpresa. Ni siquiera me importaba lo que el grupo pensara de mí, estaba muy concentrada observando la reacción de Shane.

Shane comenzó a alejarse de mí con una mirada de asco.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? Maldita sea.-Me grito haciendo movimientos con sus manos.

-Ya basta Shane.- le pidió Rick, poniendo una mano sobre el pecho.

-¿Por qué la defiendes? Apenas la conocemos. – argumento señalándome como si fuera un bicho raro.-Si fuera ustedes, me atrevería a sospechar de que es una del grupito de Randall.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Lo detuve antes de que dijera alguna tontería mas.-Ni siquiera lo conozco. Eres tan básico Shane.

Para ese entonces, el me daba la espalda ignoramente, y ya estaba dispuesto a irse cuando Hershel lo detuvo a mitad de camino.

-¿Sabes?, aún no hemos discutido sobre lo que hiciste en mi granero. Déjame ponerlo perfectamente claro, de una vez por todas. – Shane lo miraba como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba.-Esta es mi granja, yo quería que se fueran. Rick me disuadió, pero eso no significa que me tenga que gustar. Así que haznos un favor… mantén tu boca cerrada. Cada vez que abres tu boca, solamente sale algo desagradable. – Y el ganador es ¡Hershel!, tuve que contener la sonrisa que se quería dibujar en mis labios cuando vi que Shane había quedado callado, mirándonos esperando que alguien lo defendiera, pero nadie hizo nada. Al final, no tuvo otra cosa que hacer, más que irse furioso de la casa.

-Hoy no haremos nada al respecto.- Rick apoyo su mano en el hombre de Hershel. –Solo hay que tranquilizarnos. – esto último lo dijo lanzándome una mirada, la cual solo me hizo venir a la mente la mirada de los padres a punto de castigar a sus hijas, aunque sabían que lo que habían hecho estaba justificado.

Luego de eso, el ambiente estuvo tensionado, algunas personas miraban a Rick y otras me miraban con una expresión que parecía que no me conocían. No puedo reprimir las ganas de mirar a Daryl y así lo hice, pero luego, no sé porque, pero me sentí decepcionada cuando vi que él tenía la mirada fija en el frente de la granja que se veía tras la ventana. Afortunadamente la tensión se desvaneció cuando comenzaron a levantarse, para irse a las tareas que cotidianamente hacíamos. Yo también intente hacerlo, pero Hershel me detuvo.

-¿Me dejas ver esa herida?-me pregunto. Asentí y volví a sentarme. Hershel se sentó en la silla de al lado, y levanto mi pierna para apoyarla en su regazo. Con cuidado, me quito la tela que me había puesto Rick. Mi rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, cuando la quito, ya que la tela se había pegado a la sangre.

-La primera vez que nos conocimos tenías unos simples raspones en las rodillas, y ahora tienes una pequeña herida de bala. Estamos avanzando. –dijo a modo de chiste. Yo me reí, al recordarlo. –Traeré un poco de crema y unas vendas. –dijo levantándose para ir arriba. Mientras estaba sola, podía sentir a Glenn y Maggie murmurar en la cocina, pero trate de pensar en otras cosas para distraerme. No quería escuchar la conversación de ellos.

-¿Todo bien? – pregunto Hershel, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Hershel se sentó nuevamente, y ágilmente, comenzó a vendar mi pierna.

-Tendrías que estar con Beth.- le dije apenada.

-No te preocupes, sé que estará bien. Tu herida está bien, pero le he puesto esto para que te ayude a cicatrizar. Pueda que te arda un poco pero no es nada grave.

Cuando termino, me despedí de el con un agradecimiento y salí rápidamente de la casa. Tenía ganas de olvidarme de lo que había pasado por un rato. Quería disfrutar del aire libre. Quería hablar con Dale, sobre lo que quisiera. El aire fresco de la tarde me puso la piel de gallina. Esto me hizo recordar que pronto ya vendría el invierno, y yo estaba ahí parada, con un simple vestido. Camine hasta la RV, aunque más que caminar trote para llegar más rápido.

-¿Quieres compañía? – Dale bajo la vista. Se encontraba en el techo de la RV haciendo guardia. Dale me hizo un movimiento con su mano para que subiera con él. Subir la escalera de la RV, fue dificultoso. Una de mis manos estaba en la escalera y la otra en mi falda. El viento, levanto mi falda haciéndome sonrojar. Automáticamente mire a mi alrededor avergonzada. Suspire cuando me di cuenta de que nadie lo había visto.

-Es bueno estar en cas.. –Hice una pausa dubitativa.- aquí…-finalice. Me senté en una silla cercana a Dale, y me recosté desesperanzándome. La vista frente a nosotros, no era el atardecer en una playa, pero era agradable ver en el horizonte como el sol se recortaba entre los arboles del bosque.

-¿Hershel te ha curado? –pregunto sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente.

-Si.- le respondí mirando la venda.- solo ha sido un rasguño. Necesito que se cicatrice y pronto me la podre quitar.

-Fue una tontería que hayas ido a buscar a Hershel.

-Lo se… pero como te dije antes, quiero contribuir más al grupo. Quiero ganarme mi lugar como se debe.

- Si lo que quieres, es contribuir al grupo puedes, no se…- dijo pensando y pasando una mano por su frente quitando el rastro de sudor.- puedes… no quiero ser machista... pero puedes lavar la ropa con Carol y Lori o si quieres puedes cocinar. Tú ya tienes tu lugar, nadie te va a echar.

-Tampoco quiero que nadie desee que me vaya. Veo las miradas Dale, y no soy tonta. Andrea seguramente piensa que soy una malcriada que necesita que la cuiden. Shane… bueno… el me odia, si pudiera me haría desaparecer.

-¿Por qué te preocupas por lo que dicen esas dos personas? Si te dicen algo, te defiendes como lo hiciste allá adentro. No me gustan los conflictos pero estuviste muy bien allá dentro, debo añadir.- ante ese elogio, lo único que pude hacer fue rodar la ojos. No había sido tan importante, sabía que si en aquel momento hubiera estado sola con Shane, probablemente me hubiera quedado callada.- Tu eres valiosa, tarde o temprano se darán cuenta.

-Dale… ¿no lo entiendes? No son solamente ellos. Es Carol, Lori, ahora Glenn.

-Te preocupas demasiado Anna. Ellos no tienen nada contra ti, ellos tienen problemas como todos los de aquí. – Estaba a punto de protestar, pero Dale levanto la mano para detenerme.- Yo sé que tú tienes problemas también, lo que sucede es que los de ellos, de una manera u otra se hicieron visibles, tal vez si te animaras a romper tu coraza ellos se identificarían más contigo.

-Entonces… lo que dices es que debo ir uno a uno explicando mi pasado.

-No… solamente digo que utilices tus debilidades para identificarte con los demás, en este momento nuestras debilidades son nuestras fortalezas.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes la respuesta a todo? – le pregunte cruzando los brazos fingiendo exasperación. Dale se rio ante mi actitud y no tuve otra opción que darme por vencida y reírme con él. Un movimiento a unos metros de nosotros, hizo que girara mi rostro. El ver a Carol, sosteniendo una cesta con ropa para colgar y secar, me hizo recordar una cuestión, la cual no tuve problema de compartir con Dale.

-He estado pensando en mi casa.- comencé. Dale se giró hacia mí, e hizo un gesto con su cabeza para que continuara hablando.- Estaba pensado que me deje muchísimas cosas allí. Necesito ropa, necesito cosas personales y tal vez haya algunas latas de conserva que nos pueden servir para las comidas.

-¿Y cuál es tu idea? –pregunto poniéndose una mano en el mentón.

-Quiero ir a mi hogar. –dije rápidamente. Dale abrió los ojos sorprendido, y luego comenzó a sacudir su cabeza en negación.

-¿Sola? Ni lo pienses, no sabes las cosas que hay allí afuera. – levanto su mano hacia el bosque. Puse una mano frente a él, para que se calmara. En este momento me sentí orgullosa de la repentina idea que se vino a mi mente.

-Tranquilo Dale. Le pediré a Rick que me acompañe. – la sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro se fue desvaneciendo ante la réplica de Dale.

-No creo que Rick pueda ir. Quien sabe lo que puede hacer Shane si Rick se va nuevamente.-finalizo con la mirada dirigida hacia el granero, donde habían puesto a Randall.

Dale tenía razón. Ahora más que nunca Rick debía quedarse en la granja, no solo para estar con su familia sino para que su presencia protegiera a Randall. Aunque Rick no pudiera ir, no iba a dar el brazo a torcer con mi idea.

-Entonces iré sola. Llegue a este lugar sin la ayuda de nadie, volveré a casa de igual manera. – No quería parecer caprichosa, pero era la realidad.

-Aunque te quieras hacer la valiente, no iras sola. Hay una sola persona en este campamento que, aunque sus actitudes no son las mejores, es el mejor para acompañarte.

En cuanto dijo eso, sentí curiosidad y miedo a la vez. Ya tenía una clara sospecha de quien era la persona que Dale me iba a recomendar, pero para confirmar mis sospechas me anime a preguntar.

-¿Esa persona es…?

Dale sonrío torcidamente y dirigió su mirada hacia un pequeño campamento que estaba más lejos que el nuestro. -Daryl Dixon.


	13. Chapter 13 - Bobby

**Disclaimer: Aclaro que ,salvo la protagonista y algún que otro personaje suelto, los demás no son míos son de Robert Kirkman y de todos los productores/guionistas/actores/ que hacen posible The Walking Dead . Tambien aclaro que escribo para transformar mis ideas en una historia y para que ustedes la disfruten.**

**He subido un nuevo capitulo. Se que no es el mejor capitulo, pero la verdad es que me diverti muchisimo escribiendolo. Queria escribir un poco mas, queria hacerlo mas largo pero la verdad es que queria subirlo asi porque me gusto estas escenas. Si les gusto o no, los invito a dejar sus review con su opinion. Porque ya saben.. escribo esta historia para ustedes, y quiero que a ustedes les guste. Y si no les gusta, pueden dejarme sus criticas y yo tratare de arreglarlo.**

**Bueno.. los dejo con el capitulo.. **

Capítulo 13- Bobby

Daryl Dixon.

Daryl Dixon.

Daryl Dixon.

Eso era en lo único que podía pensar mientras colgaba la ropa recién lavada en unas cuerdas para que se secaran con el viento y el sol. ¿Cómo podía Dale, pensar siquiera que Daryl Dixon podría acompañarme a mi antigua casa? En este momento, él estaba lejos de nuestro campamento, sentado en un tronco de madera, con un libro en sus manos. Lo más gracioso es que, aunque su rostro había una expresión seria y de concentración, lo único que hacía era abrir y cerrar el libro como si tratara de encontrar algo diferente. Como si hubiera sentido mi mirada, Daryl levanto lo ojos para encontrarlos con los míos. Sintiendo un calor cubrir mis mejillas, escondí mi rostro detrás de una camisa. Un leve carraspeo me asusto, haciéndome salir de mis ensoñaciones. Detrás de mí, Carol estaba esperándome con una cesta llena de ropa recién lavada.

-Perdón.- me disculpe agarrando la cesta y apoyándola luego en el piso para continuar con la tarea que me había asignado Carol.

-Ya he ido a hablar con él, pero nada va a hacer que cambie de opinión. – La mire confundida, pero al ver adonde se dirigía su mirada comprendí de quien me hablaba, y después de eso me sentí avergonzada porque entendí que Carol me había atrapado.

-Yo…yo no...-titubee, pero luego suspire dándome por vencida.- Estaba pensando que Daryl es un miembro importante para ustedes y el hecho de que se aislé de esa manera no es bueno.

Carol se acercó más a mí, con los brazos cruzados. – Debo decir que es un milagro que se haya quedado con nosotros.

-¿Por? ¿Quieres decir que no es muy sociable?

-No lo sé… con nosotros, habla solo lo justo y necesario. Muy pocas veces he visto que salga de esa coraza tan dura que tiene.

A la mención de la palabra "coraza", la conversación que tuve con Dale la tarde pasada resurgió en mi mente. Tal vez, si seguía el consejo de Dale, y le contaba un poco sobre mí, él podría aceptar mi propuesta.

-¿Sabes? Soy mujer, y fui madre de una casi adolescente…-cuando dijo eso, miro hacia abajo y sonrió. Seguramente estaba recordando a Sophia.-…puedo saber cuándo ocultan algo Annabelle, y esas miradas que le das a Daryl no tienen nada que ver con tu preocupación por su integración al grupo.- levanto la mirada y su expresión cambio a una más dura.-Comprendo que eres chica, Daryl es un hombre… atractivo- añadió y pude percibir un suspiro por parte de ella.-… y tus hormonas se alborotan... pero…- Oh mi Dios, ¿está hablando de lo pienso que habla?

-Carol… ¡espera! –le pedí levantando la voz. Ella se detuvo enseguida mirándome extrañada.-Yo no siento…eso... por Daryl. Te aseguro que estas completamente equivocada.

-Perdona, pero... cada 5 segundos estas mirando a Daryl, pensé que te gustaba. –Carol tomo un pantalón de la cesta que me había dado y lo colgó en la cuerda ayudándome.

- Mi interés por Daryl no tiene nada que ver con una atracción.- Carol se giró a mí, claramente interesada por saber más. –Estuve hablando con Dale sobre mi deseo que ir a mi casa a buscar diferentes cosas, y él me aconsejo que debería pedirle a Daryl que me acompañe, pero no sé si él va a aceptar.

-Él se mostró abierto a buscar a Sophia, y ni siquiera nos conocía bien, ¿Por qué no querría acompañarte?

-Me da miedo…-admití. –La primera vez que lo vi, el corto una ardilla a la mitad y se la comió, sin cocinarla… con los dedos… eso no es muy agradable. –Carol se rio ante mi anécdota. –El parece tan rudo y frio y… rudo. – si… dos veces utilice la palabra rudo, pero es que hasta en este momento, sentado y todavía con ese libro en las manos, su rostro tenía una expresión dura y si las miradas podían hacer daño, ese libro ya se hubiera convertido en cenizas.- ¿Podrías ir a preguntarle tú? –Pregunte de repente. Carol frunció su ceño mirándome raro. –Sé que parece tonto, pero cada vez que pienso como preguntarle me entran los nervios y sé que voy a quedar como una tonta. Tú ya lo conoces, y sabes cómo actuar frente a él.

-Tú eres la que tiene que ir. Debes explicarle tus razones.

-Por favor Carol. – le rogué uniendo las manos, Carol tomo una nueva prenda y se incorporó para colgarla.

-Ya te dicho que no.

-Le diré que piensas que es atractivo. – Si ya se, había caído bajo, pero el solo pensar en ir a hablar con Daryl y que él me mirara duramente, hacía que se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

Carol me miro indignada, pero luego se echó a reír.

-Annabelle, tengo casi 40 años. No me vas a persuadir tan rápido. Quiero que pienses en esto, si yo voy a preguntarle y me dice que sí, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando estés en el bosque sola con Daryl?

Touche. Estaba en lo cierto, y no podía negarlo. Está bien, Annabelle. Tú puedes hacerlo, no te subestimes. Tú no eres una niña. Daryl no es tan malo como parece. Parece muy rudo pero no es malo.

-Está bien. Le preguntare. – sentencie con una gran sonrisa en mis labios.

-¿Por qué no vas ahora?, por lo que veo, no está ocupado. – me aconsejo Carol, señalando con su cabeza a Daryl.

-¿Ahora?...-mis manos comenzaron a sudar, y mi garganta comenzó a quedar seca. Oh, no. Annabelle tienes que hacerlo, AHORA.- Perfecto. – Le di a mi cuerpo, una posición recta, con los hombros hacia atrás y sacando pecho. Eso me daría un aire más confiado. Comencé a caminar hacia él, pero solamente con dar dos pasos me detuve y me gire en mi lugar para mirar a Carol. -¿A ti no te molesta?

Carol termino de colgar, lo que me había faltado, y me miro con una expresión confusa.

-Si Daryl acepta, a ti te molestaría que yo vaya con él.

-¿Por qué me molestaría?

-Dijiste que te parece atractivo...

-Solo ha sido un comentario, Annabelle.

-Igualmente, eres joven… y eres muy bonita, no veo porque tú y Daryl no… -comencé a plantearle pero ella me cortó abruptamente.

-Anna, no, por favor. Solo… solo ve a preguntarle a Daryl… y quítate esas locuras de la cabeza, ¿está bien? – yo solamente asentí, decidiendo no embarrar más la situación. Carol, me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me animara a seguir con mi "misión".

... ...

Camine lentamente pero decidida a hacerlo. Cuando estuve a pocos pasos de él, una pequeña ramita se quebró bajo mis pies, haciendo que un desprevenido Daryl levantara la mirada.

-¿Necesitas algo? – pregunto con esa voz grave, y mirándome con una ceja levantada. Cerró el libro con fuerza y lo lanzo a un costado.

-Yo… solo...

-Suéltalo de una vez. – me obligo con voz ronca. Me aclare la garganta, y respire profundamente. Tienes que preguntarle Annabelle. No te quedes ahí parada como tonta, me dije a mi misma.

-Quería saber si, podrías acompañarme a mi antigua casa. –wuau... Eso lo había dicho muy rápido. ¿Lo ves? Lo has logrado, Anna.

-¿Qué?- pregunto. Ahora sabía que tenía toda su atención.

-Si podrías…

-Ya te escuche. ¿Por qué tendría que acompañarte?

-Dale, me dijo que eras el mejor para hacer este viaje. –le explique, mientras me sentaba en un pequeño tronco que estaba frente a él.

-Ese viejo, siempre metiéndose en las cosas de los demás.

-Dale no lo hizo con mala intención. No quiere que vaya sola al bosque, por eso me aconsejo que te preguntara.

-¿Para qué demonios quieres ir? –Dios, esto no iba a ser fácil. Ya me había dicho Carol que tendría que explicarme mis razones, así que comencé a hacerlo.

-Es mi casa, tengo cosas allí que necesito…y otras que pueden servirnos a todos. –Añadí para no profundizar sobre mis razones para ir. Es verdad, necesitábamos comida, ropa, elementos para la casa, pero había otra razón mucho más importante para ir, pero aun no me animaba a exponerla.- Mi madre era una maniática por comprar alimentos en lata, y a decir verdad Carol y Lori me han dicho que nos estamos quedando cortos.

Daryl soltó un bufido. –Bien. Dime donde está tu casa, iré yo solo.

-No. – Daryl me miro con una expresión que parecía entre sorprendido y molesto por llevarle la contra.- Es mi casa, y quiero ir. – le aclare. Esta vez, el tono de mi voz era más dura de lo normal.

-Estoy mejor solo, no quiero cargar con una chiquilla.- dijo despectivamente.

-No soy una niña. Hare lo que me digas, no voy a dar problemas. Lo juro.- prometí con una mano en el corazón. Mantuve mis ojos sobre los de él, para que viera que era sincera. Daryl fue el primero en bajar la mirada. Arreglo en cuello de su camisa y luego paso las palmas de sus manos por el jean.

-Lo voy a pensar. –sentencio.

-Te lo agradezco. –Eso era mucho más de lo que esperaba. El "pensar" me daba más esperanzas, no era un rotundo "NO". El me lanzo una última mirada, y luego se levantó de su lugar, obviamente dando por terminada la conversación. Él estaba a punto de entrar a su tienda cuando recordé algo.

-Solo hay un problema.

Se paró en su lugar, soltó un gran y sonoro suspiro mostrándome su frustración, y luego se giró hacia mí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sé que pensaras que es una broma pero, -una pequeña risa nerviosa salió de mis labios, pero luego me obligue a ponerme seria.-… la verdad es que, no tengo idea de donde está mi casa.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y luego entrecerró los ojos, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿No sabes dónde vivías? – puso sus brazos en jarra e inclino su cuerpo de manera que todo su peso quedaba en una pierna.

-Mi madre era un poco especial, y se las arregló para que estuviéramos alejadas del pueblo. Pero no te preocupes, recuerdo que mi casa no está muy lejos del lago donde tuviste tu pequeño accidente. – Daryl dirigió un pequeño vistazo a su costado, y luego asintió. - ¿Lo pensaras? –no pude evitar preguntar. No quería que esa circunstancia hiciera que Daryl cambiara su "Voy a pensarlo" a un "No voy a meterme en esto"

-Ya te dije que lo iba a pensar. –me recordó sin paciencia.

-Gracias…- murmure, viéndolo desaparecer dentro de su tienda.

... ...

Estaba volviendo a la casa, entusiasmada por contarle a Dale y a Carol sobre la respuesta de Daryl, cuando Patricia se chocó conmigo en la puerta.

-Te estaba buscando.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Podrías darle de comer a Nelly? –me pregunto mostrándome un cubo con zanahorias y heno. Yo asentí emocionada. Ya tendría tiempo para hablar con Dale y Carol. –Gracias, eres un amor.

Al entrar al establo, me sorprendí al encontrar a Jimmy limpiando el lugar. Cuando me vio entrar, me regalo una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, Anna. – me saludó efusivamente, acercándose a mí.

-¿Estabas limpiando el establo? –pregunte mirando el lugar. Camine hacia el cubículo de Nelly, sintiendo las pisadas de Jimmy detrás de mí.

-Sabía que vendrías, y quería que estuviera limpio para ti.

-Gracias, Jimmy. Ha sido muy amable de tu parte.

Mientras que le daba de comer a Nelly, Jimmy se mantuvo todo el tiempo a mi lado. Mirándome. Se sentía un poco incómodo, pero no dije nada porque no quería que se ofendiera. Seguramente le había costado trabajo limpiar el lugar y no podía reprocharle que estuviera aquí. Cada tanto lo miraba y él me sonreía tímidamente.

Al terminar con Nelly, Jimmy se ofreció a guardar el cubo en uno de los armarios, pero no demoro mucho cuando ya estuvo cerca de mí.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunte sin rodeos. –Actúas raro. –este comentario hizo que Jimmy se sonrojara y se pasara una mano por la parte trasera de su cuello.

-Lo siento, es que eres la única persona con la que creo que puedo hablar, y estoy un poco nervioso.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

-No lo sé… lo siento. Es que hay tantos adultos y aunque quiero que me traten como uno, siempre me tratan como el chico, novio de Beth.

-Se a lo que te refieres. Pero supongo que conmigo es peor porque yo no tengo novio. Así que me tratan como una niña que no puede cuidarse sola.

-No puedo ni siquiera estar con Beth, por que la está cuidando Maggie. Necesito hacer algo, necesito distraerme.

-Tengo una propuesta para ti, querido Jimmy.

... ... ...

-Oh, dios… es muy grande.

-Lo se… y te digo con toda seguridad que es el mejor.

-Ya no estoy tan segura de querer hacer esto.

-Vamos Anna, lo dominaras rápidamente. Veras que en cuanto te sientes en él, el hará todo el trabajo.

-Tengo miedo de hacerme daño.

-Lo haremos con cuidado, confía en mí. Lo más importante es que lo disfrutes.

-Está bien…lo hare.

-Excelente. A la cuenta de 3… uno… dos y… ¡tres!

... ... ...

No puedo creer que esté encima de un caballo. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y se sentía súper raro. Gracias a Jimmy, Bobby estaba quieto en su lugar. Antes de comenzar a andar, me acomode, sentándome encima de la falda del vestido para que no se viera mi ropa interior. Jimmy estaba tomando una parte de la correa para poder dominar a Bobby en el caso de que comenzara a caminar muy rápido, y yo sostenía con fuerzas el otro extremo de la correa.

-¿Por qué no se mueve? –le pregunte a Jimmy preocupada.

-Solamente se mueve si tú le das un toque con tus piernas…y déjame volverte a decir que es el mejor, de todos los caballos que tuve es el más veloz y el más fuerte. Así que procura darle un toque con tus piernas con la fuerza que quieres que él vaya. Te recomiendo que lo hagas suave, si lo haces muy fuerte saldrá volando.

Siguiendo la instrucción de Jimmy, Bobby comenzó a moverse, haciéndome soltar un agudo grito, y cerrar los ojos ante la impresión. Pero luego, comencé abrirlos lentamente, cuando el calor de sol, acaricio mi piel. Eso significaba que ya estábamos fuera del establo.

Insegura, solté una de mis manos de la correa y con suavidad acaricie la crin de Bobby, en un intento de que confiara en mí. Baje la mirada y encontré a Jimmy sonriéndome de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias por enseñarme a andar a caballo.

-De nada. Creo que eres la única persona que no sabía andar a caballo.

-Hey, no te pases. –bromee haciéndonos reír. –Yo no tenía un caballo, por eso nunca pude andar en uno. –justifique.

-Bueno ahora tienes uno para ti,

-Bobby no es mío… es de Hershel.

-No… Bobby es mi caballo, yo lo traje aquí cuando todo este... apocalipsis comenzó, pero ahora Bobby es tuyo.

Lo mire sin creerle.

-Lo digo en serio. Hace mucho tiempo que no saco a pasear a Bobby, y me da lástima dejarlo ahí encerrado, pero sé que tú lo cuidaras bien.

-Gracias, Jimmy. Te prometo que lo cuidare bien. –acaricie una vez más al caballo. Ahora Bobby era mi caballo. ¿Quién iba a pensar que tendría un caballo después de todo? Mi madre seguramente que no, y yo menos que menos. – ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo? –le pregunte Jimmy, divertida. – Me han dicho que es el más veloz y el más fuerte de todos.- bromee citando a Jimmy.

Jimmy me lanzo una mirada desafiante, y me sonrió de manera cómplice. Alargue la mano, y el no dudo en tomarla para ayudarse a subir. Cuando estuvo arriba, se sacó el sombrero y lo puso en mi cabeza, y antes de hablar, me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos, para tomar el la correa.

-¿Rápido o lento?

Gire mi rostro para verlo mejor. –Rápido.-En cuanto dije eso, Jimmy movió sus piernas y Bobby se echó a trotar. Esta sin duda, había sido mejor tarde de todas.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y como siempre les digo.. Los espero en el proximo capitulo :D**


	14. Chapter 14- La lluvia

**Disclaimer: Aclaro que ,salvo la protagonista y algún que otro personaje suelto, los demás no son míos son de Robert Kirkman y de todos los productores/guionistas/actores/ que hacen posible The Walking Dead . Tambien aclaro que escribo para transformar mis ideas en una historia y para que ustedes la disfruten.**

Capítulo 14- La lluvia.

—No puedo creer que enserio te haya sucedido eso…—dijo entre risas.

Podía sentir como las mejillas le dolían de tanto reírse. Luego del paseo a caballo, Jimmy había pasado la última hora contándole anécdotas de su anterior vida, la vida que tenía antes de que sucediera todo esto. Le había contado desde la primera vez que se escapó de su casa, hasta lo incomodo que fue su primer beso con Beth. Ahora, le había estado contando sobre una fiesta clandestina que habían preparado todos los jóvenes del pueblo para celebrar el inicio de las vacaciones de verano.

—Fue la mejor fiesta que hubo en este pueblo. —recordó, y poco a poco, la risa de Jimmy se fue desvaneciendo en el aire, y solamente quedo una sonrisa nostálgica. —y supongo que la última…— dijo por lo bajo y tristemente.  
Sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos y su vista estaba fija en el verde césped de la granja. Sus ojos habían perdido el brillo alegre que había conseguido al recordar a sus amigos.

—Hey— Anna puso su mano sobre su hombro para que se detuviera y la mirara. —no te pongas mal, ya voy a tener tiempo de conocer tus movimientos de baile. –bromeo para que él se divirtiera y se olvidara por un momento de la realidad que los agobiaba.

Al recordar la anécdota que segundos atrás habían compartido comenzaron a reír de nuevo. Estaban tan ensimismados en su mundo, que solamente al escuchar el grito de Carol llamándolos para que entraran a la casa, se dieron cuenta de que estaba empezando a llover.

— ¿Una carrera hasta la casa?—la desafío Jimmy, pero como todo joven tramposo echo a correr antes de que Annabelle pudiera contestar.

— ¡Muy gracioso, Jimmy!—grito.

La lluvia se estaba haciendo más fuerte y el viento no ayudaba mucho, pero finalmente pudo llegar al porche sin mojarse demasiado. Al llegar, un divertido Jimmy le esperaba con la puerta abierta.

—Ya me las vas a pagar, tramposo. —murmuro al pasar a su lado, y con un leve empujón lo hizo a un lado para pasar a la casa.

—Parece que alguien se ha dado un baño. —Sentado en un sofá, Dale la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Annabelle hizo una mueca pícara y abrió sus brazos.

— ¿Quieres un abrazo, Dale?

Al contrario de lo que creía, Dale abrió sus brazos y acepto su gesto contento. Camino hacia él, y se inclinó para abrazarlo. Cuando se separaron su camisa había absorbido un poco del agua pero nada comparado a su vestido.

La mordaz voz de Lori interrumpió el momento.

—Annabelle, estas mojando toda la sala, ve a secarte.

Annabelle rodo sus ojos. "_Si, mamá.", _pensó. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Dale quien soltó un suspiro negando con su cabeza.

Anna estaba ya en el pasillo de arriba cuando Glenn y Maggie salieron de la habitación de la última. Los ojos de los dos se abrieron de tal manera que parecía que Annabelle los había descubierto con las manos en la masa.

Maggie fue la primera en hablar.

—Anna, ¿necesitas algo?

Annabelle negó con su cabeza y le explico que solamente iba al baño a secarse.

—Oh, está bien, pero… ¿Por qué no te das una ducha? Te va a dar un resfrió. —Dijo Maggie.

—Es que, esto es lo único que tengo. El pijama que me has prestado lo he dejado en la RV. —le explico Anna.

—No te preocupes. Cuando termines de ducharte ven a mi habitación, ¿está bien? De seguro, en mi armario habrá algo que te sirva.

—Bien, gracias Maggie.

Cuando Annabelle comenzó a caminar, Glenn solamente le dirigió una mirada, para luego ignorarla. Seguramente todavía estaba mal por lo que había ocurrido con Randall, pero a Annabelle no le importo. No era su culpa que Glenn pensara diferente, lo que a ella le importaba era la opinión de Rick, y este había estado de acuerdo con ella.

No demoro mucho en la ducha ya que a la mitad de su baño, Carl amablemente le había avisado que dentro de poco estaría la cena. Como le había dicho Maggie, al terminar se fue a su habitación. Nada más entrar en su cuarto, sintió una sensación de añoranza. Así debía lucir la habitación para una chica, y esta era perfecta. Sus paredes eran de color lila, y estaban decoradas con fotos de su familia y posters que aunque Annabelle no las conociera sabía que se trataban de películas que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver. En la pared frente a ella, se ubicaba una ventana y un escritorio. A la izquierda estaba la cama de Maggie, y dos mesas de luz con una lámpara y un reloj, y a la derecha había una biblioteca con diversos libros y un armario.

—Es pequeña, pero a los 15 años prefería cualquier cosa a que dormir con Beth.

—Es preciosa. La mía no era ni la cuarta parte de bonita. Todo era de color gris y marrón en mi casa. Mi habitación era extremadamente pequeña y estaba contigua a la habitación de mis padres, y como las paredes eran tan delgadas, podía escuchar cada vez que discutían.

Al ver la mirada de Maggie, llena de compasión, Annabelle no pudo evitar sentir que había hablado de más. No le gustaba que sintieran lastima por ella. Trato de fingir una sonrisa y cambio de tema.

— ¿Seguro que no te molesta prestarme ropa?

Maggie noto este repentino cambio de actitud, pero no quiso meterse en su intimidad.

—No te preocupes, ven…-dijo tomándole la mano y acercándose junto a ella al armario. —, estoy segura que encontraremos algo bonito para ti.

Después de estar unos 10 minutos como máximo, tirando ropa por aquí y por allá, y probándose cosas una y otra vez, Annabelle se decidió por una simple remera de mangas cortas y un mono vaquero, y unos converse que Beth nunca había utilizado por que no les gustaba. Por último, Anna se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo. Finalmente, cuando vieron que estaba lista, Maggie y Annabelle decidieron bajar a cenar.

—Carl, cariño… ¿puedes ir a llamar a Maggie y a Annabelle? -le pregunto Lori a su hijo mientras todo el grupo se acomodaba en su lugar.

—Mamá, ya lo he hecho, ¿no puede ir otro? — el joven ya estaba sentado y apunto de tomar un sorbo de jugo.

Rick coloco una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

—Vamos Carl, hazle ese favor a tu madre. — Con un suspiro de exasperación, Carl se levantó y dando tumbos comenzó a subir por las escaleras, pero a la mitad se dio la vuelta y bajo corriendo de nuevo a su asiento.

—Carl… ¿que...—comenzó Lori, pero se detuvo cuando Carl señalo con su mano al pasillo, por el cual venían Maggie y Annabelle.

—Lamentamos la demora. —se disculpó Maggie, sentándose al lado de Glenn y dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Anna finalmente se sentó en la mesa principal, al lado de Dale, Carol y T-Dog. Una vez allí se dio un tiempo para observar el ambiente. Shane era el que más alejado estaba del grupo. Sentado en la sala de estar, en un pequeño sofá, con un plato de comida sobre sus piernas. Hershel y su familia estaban sentados en la mesa junto a ella, uniéndose Glenn a ellos. Rick también estaba junto a ellos, pero Lori y su hijo estaban en una mesa aparte los dos solos. Annabelle le sonrió a Carol cuando se sentó a su lado, trayendo consigo dos platos de comida para ellas.

—Gracias por dejarnos cenar aquí, Hershel. La lluvia se ha puesto muy fuerte. —agradeció Dale.

—No podía dejar que estuvieran afuera. Se podrían enfermar…y no queremos eso ahora. —respondió Hershel restándole importancia al asunto. —Es una lástima que no hayan logrado convencer a su compañero de venir.

En ese momento, Annabelle observo un asiento libre con algo de pena. Este asiento debía ser para Daryl, pero él se encontraba afuera, dentro de su tienda. Seguramente comiendo alguna ardilla o arreglando su ballesta.

Los primeros minutos de la cena, estuvieron en silencio. En la cara de todos, se veía la incomodidad e inconformidad por estar allí. Cada uno de ellos tenía la mirada fija en su comida, y cada dos por tres compartían alguna que otra mirada. Lo de Randall todavía tenía mal a todos. Todo estaba incómodamente tranquilo hasta que Shane hablo, rompiendo la atmosfera.

— ¿Que haremos con Randall, Rick?

El silencio en la sala aún era más abrumador si eso era posible. Rick, jugando con la paciencia de Shane, termino de tragar su comida, luego tomo un sorbo de jugo, y sin siquiera girarse para mirarlo, hablo:

No es necesario hablar de eso ahora, Shane.

— ¿Y cuándo crees que podamos hablar de eso, Rick?— lo desafío, mirando directamente a la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Antes de que Rick pudiera pronuncia palabra, Lori se giró, alargo un brazo para colocar una mano sobre el hombro de su marido para tranquilizarlo, y luego le envió una mirada de desaprobación a Shane.

—Tengamos una cena en paz, ¿Si, Shane?

Como si fuera su punto débil, Shane contuvo sus palabras de reproche y le dirigió una última mirada a Lori, no sin antes ver el gesto que tenía para con su esposo. Aquello lo enervaba y mucho.

Otra vez el silencio comenzaba a hacerse presente, hasta que Dale dijo algo que hizo que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia una sonrojada Annabelle.

— ¿Porque no aprovechamos el estar todos…bueno, casi todos, para que Annabelle nos cuente un poco sobre ella?

—Uh…no, Dale. No quiero aburrirlos. Además, no me gusta hablar sobre mí. —trato de excusarse Annabelle, pero eso no hizo que ninguno de ellos perdiera interés. La razón de ello, era que faltaba poco para que se cumpliera una semana de haberla conocida, y solo conocían de ella su nombre.

Aunque, Annabelle había expresado que no se sentía cómoda hablando de ella, Jimmy no pudo contener su claro entusiasmo por saber de ella.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Viendo que no podía negarse a dar esa respuesta, Annabelle decidió contestar.

—Tengo 16. —respondió Annabelle recordando su cumpleaños.

Ese día, había sido como cualquier otro. Sin torta de cumpleaños, sin regalos, sin una felicitación de parte de su madre. Annabelle aún no podía decidirse si aquello había sido solamente porque su madre no lo recordaba o si había sido una forma de castigarla por haberle confesado que lo único que deseaba en su cumpleaños era que su padre volviera a su lado.

—Eres muy joven…—Comento Carol mirándola con ternura.

—Creo que el pelirrojo hace que parezca uno o dos años mayores. —bromeo Annabelle tratando de desdramatizar la situación.

Dale la miro divertido, y ahora pudo comprender esa necesidad de que todo el grupo dejara de tratarla como una niña. El pensamiento de que para su edad, era una chica bastante madura estuvo en la mente de todos. Bueno… a excepción de Shane que solamente pensó que era una carga.

"_No puedo creer que la deje venir con nosotros en busca de Hershel…",_ pensó inevitablemente Rick, sintiéndose culpable al recordar como había recibido un disparo y no mostro ni una pizca de debilidad.

— ¿Eres de aquí?—le pregunto Maggie. — en este pequeño pueblo todo el mundo va la secundaria Cranwall y no creo haberte visto nunca allí, y me atrevo a decir que nunca te he visto en el pueblo. —señalo.

—Es que, yo estudiaba en casa. —le aclaro.

— ¿En casa? Eso es fantástico. —Expreso Carl animado.

—A mí me hubiera encantado ir al instituto. El estudiar en casa no significa que tienes todo el tiempo libre para ti. Mi madre era una profesora extremadamente estricta. Si me equivocaba en algo, tenía que volver a estudiar todo de nuevo y volver a dar un examen que ella me preparaba. —con tristeza Annabelle recordó todos aquellas noches que pasaba despierta, leyendo los libros a la luz de una vela.

Para su madre la educación era sumamente importante, y Annabelle sabía que era verdad pero su madre era muy apasionada por ello y no admitía equivocaciones. Como no quería transmitir su tristeza, trato de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

—Si quieres, puedo ayudarte a estudiar. Me he vuelto muy buena en eso.

—Eso sería genial, ¿verdad Carl?— pregunto Lori acariciando su cabello.

Carl asintió con su cabeza, pero no estaba muy seguro de estar contento. Lo que menos quería hacer en esos días era perder el tiempo estudiando.

— ¿Has dicho que tu madre era profesora?-le pregunto Hershel, mientras que cortaba una de sus verduras.

—Sí… era profesora de historia universal, y también fue maestra. Su nombre era Margaret.

—Margaret Novak. La recuerdo. Fue mi maestra cuando tenía 9. —señalo Maggie. —Decir estricta era poco. Era de las maestras más conocidas hasta que un día renuncio. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Sucedió que…yo nací.

— ¿Y nunca más quiso volver a su trabajo? —pregunto Carol.

—Nunca tuve la posibilidad de preguntarle.

— ¿Y tu padre…?—para su sorpresa, el que hablo fue Glenn quien estaba absorto en la charla.

—No lo sé…. —agrego con un suspiro. Esta era la única pregunta que no quería responder.

¿Murió o las abandono?—pregunto sin tacto Shane, quien hasta ahora, no había parecido interesado en la conversación. Aquello le produjo una sensación horrible a Annabelle. Hablar de su padre, tan solo pensar en el hacía que Annabelle sufriera.

Para Dale no era tan extraño, pero todo el grupo se sintió consternado cuando vieron los ojos de Annabelle llenos de lágrimas.

—Annabelle, no es necesario que contestes…—la calmo Dale, sintiendo rabia por la intromisión de Shane.

Ella cerró los ojos, y respiro profundamente para no llorar. Tomo un poco de jugo para aliviar el nudo en su garganta.

Esta vez, fue T-Dog quien se animó a indagar en la vida de Annabelle.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste de lo que estaba sucediendo?

—No sabía lo que sucedía, hasta que la vi a madre convertida en uno de ellos.

La tos de Shane, por la bebida hizo que todos se giraran para mirarlo. Cuando se le paso, miro a Annabelle escépticamente.

— ¿No sabias lo que sucedía hasta hace 4 días?

—Lo haces sonar como si fuera algo malo…

—Hace 4 meses que empezó todo esto, es… es imposible que no hayas sabido nada hasta hace menos de una semana. Se me hace muy difícil de creer.

No sabía porque, pero parecía que Shane siempre estaba buscado algo para comenzar un pelea. Como nadie quería que eso sucediera, trataron de obviar su comentario, particularmente Annabelle.

— ¿Que le sucedió a tu madre?—pregunto Rick.

Creo que la mordieron en el pueblo. Cuando regreso a casa, solamente me dijo que se sentía mal y que no entrara a su cuarto. No sabía lo que sucedía hasta que…—se detuvo un momento al ver que su voz se quebraba. Igualmente, trato de terminar su frase al mismo tiempo que todos los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente. —…hasta que a la mañana siguiente, la vi como uno de ellos…

* * *

**Flash Back:**

_«Estaba en la sala de estar, descansando en el sofá y dedicando toda mi atención en escribir en mi diario hasta que sentí que la puerta se abría, y supe que era mamá. A continuación, escuche un golpe sordo y fui a ver que sucedía con rapidez. Mi madre había dejado todas compras desparramadas por el suelo, y estaba comenzando a subir por las escaleras._

—_Mamá, ¿qué sucede?— le pregunte con preocupación siguiéndola detrás. Ella se detuvo en medio de las escaleras, se dio media vuelta subiendo una de sus manos y dejándola frente a mí pero evitar que siguiera caminando._

—_Quédate aquí y no subas. _

—_Pero mamá…_

—_Me siento mal y necesito descansar. Solo déjame en paz, ¿entendido?_

_No teniendo otra opción, asentí a duras penas. Mi madre siguió subiendo las escaleras, hasta que entro a su habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, me miro y me hablo con voz fría y cortante._

—_Tienes prohibido entrar a mi cuarto. Por nada del mundo, intentes entrar a él. _

_Un portazo me hizo temblar. _

_Trate de que esa actitud no me afectara. No era algo inusual en ella, no era raro que me tratara de esa forma. La luz del sol, no tardaba en desaparecer, así que trate de hacer los quehaceres para ir a descansar a mi habitación. Pero una vez allí, lo único que hice fue mirar el techo de la habitación, agudizando mis oídos para escuchar cualquier cosa que proviniera de la habitación de mi madre. Nada. Absolutamente nada. Lo único que escuche fue el silencio…_

_Cuando me desperté, lo primero que hice fue agarrar el reloj de mi mesa y acercármelo para verlo de cerca. Imposible, eran cerca de la una de la tarde. Era la primera vez que me despertaba tan tarde. Esperaba que la puerta de mi habitación se abriera de un golpe, y entrara mi madre rezongándome por ello. Pero eso no paso. _

_Me levante, y camine hacia la puerta para asomar mi cabeza para ver si mi madre había bajado, pero descubrí que ella tampoco lo había hecho._

"_Seguramente, todavía se siente mal.", pensé. _

_Mientras me duchaba, pensé que sería un lindo gesto llevarle un rico desayuno. _

_Me puse mi vestido favorito, y fui a la cocina a preparar unos huevos revueltos con tostadas y tocino, y por ultimo serví un vaso de jugo de naranja._

_Subí las escaleras con cuidado, y luego golpee a su puerta, con la mano libre, mientras que con la otra equilibraba a la bandeja que contenía el desayuno._

— _¿Mamá?—la llame, pero nadie contesto. _

_Abrí suavemente la puerta y... la vi.»_

* * *

El grupo se había quedado prendado en silencio con la anécdota con la historia de Annabelle. Por alguna razón, Rick sintió una conexión con ella. Despertar y encontrarte con una realidad completamente distinta a la que estabas acostumbrado. Sin rumbo, perdidos en la nada. Solamente le dio gracias a Dios, porque en ese momento, Rick tenía algo muy fuerte que hacía que siguiera caminando si rendirse y eso era su mujer y su hijo, pero Annabelle no tenía nada. Su madre había muerto y su padre, quien sabe que había sucedido con él.

—Tuviste suerte de que ningún caminante haya seguido a tu madre. —comento Andrea sin ni siquiera mirar a Anna.

—Eso creo. —expreso Anna no muy segura de que fuera un buen consuelo. Lo mejor sería que nada le hubiera sucedido a su madre.

Lo bueno es que pudiste encontrarnos, y ahora no estás sola. Puedes contar con nuestra ayuda. — señaló Rick.

Gracias. La verdad es que me siento afortunada de estar aquí. —concluyo Annabelle, limpiando con el dorso de su mano una lagrima que se habia deslizado en su mejilla. Cuando no hubo más preguntas, aprovecho el silencio para comenzar a cenar.

—Creo que es justo que hablemos un poco de nosotros. — considero Rick, todo el grupo asintió mostrando su acuerdo. Durante la cena, todos le comentaron sobre sus vidas y sobre quien eran.

Rick fue el primero en hablar. Le conto sobre su accidente, y como después de haberse despertado en ese caos, pudo encontrar a su familia sana y salva junto al resto del grupo que los acompañaba. Dale le hablo sobre su difunta esposa, Glenn sobre su antiguo trabajo, y así mismo hizo Andrea solo agregándole el recuerdo de su hermana. Hershel hablo en nombre de sus hijas, de Patricia y de Jimmy. T-Dog hablo sobre su ayuda a las personas mayores utilizando su camioneta de la iglesia, y por ultimo Shane, a quien Annabelle no le presto mucha atención.

Durante todo ese rato, Annabelle los escucho atentamente incorporando a su mente todos aquellos datos. Toda esa gente había pasado por tantas cosas y ahora estaban aquí uniendo sus fuerzas para seguir. En cada uno de ellos, podía ver que había algo que lo hacía admirable, pero inevitablemente, sus ojos se dirigieron a la ventada frontal. En ese momento, Annabelle supo que daría lo que fuera por conocer a aquel hombre.

* * *

Luego de la cena, Annabelle se ofreció a lavar los platos junto a Carol, aunque no era por su amor a las labores domésticas, sino porque buscaba una excusa para hablar con ella. Así mismo, antes de que el hombre se fuera a su RV, Annabelle le hizo un gesto con su cabeza a Dale para que viniera con ellas.

—Estuviste muy bien allá adentro, pequeña. —la felicito Dale, posando un beso sobre su frente. —Lamento si fui entrometido, sé que tendría que haber dejado que tú decidieras pero…creí que sería bueno para ti.

—Lo entiendo, y te agradezco. Aunque hay cosas que no pude contar, lo siento.

—Tienes todo el derecho en guardar cosas para ti, no tienes que decirnos nada que no quieras. —Indicó, Carol. Tendiéndole un plato para que Annabelle lo secara, le pregunto: — ¿Por qué querías hablar con nosotros?

Dale se inclinó sobre la pared esperando su respuesta.

—He hablado con Daryl. —susurro para que nadie más escuchara.

— ¿Qué ha dicho?—pregunto Dale, quitándole las palabras que Carol pensaba pronunciar.

—Dijo que lo iba a pensar…pero supongo que dirá que no. –termino murmurando desalentada, mirando fijamente al plato que secaba.

—Si quieres, puedo ir a hablar con él. —le ofreció Dale.

Annabelle, negó con su cabeza. —Es muy amable de tu parte, pero creo que es mejor que lo dejemos así. Fue una tontería pensar en ir a casa.

En realidad estaba mintiendo, pero no quería mostrarse mal. Carol, como madre conoció su expresión dolida y trato de darle algo para que no perdiera sus esperanzas. Ante las miradas curiosas de Anna y Dale, abrió una puerta de la alacena y agarro un plato. Luego le puso un poco de comida que había sobrado esa noche y se lo alcanzo a Anna.

—Ya he comido, Carol. —dijo no muy segura de lo que quería hacer Carol

— ¿Puedes llevarle esto a Daryl? No creo que haya comido, y yo quiero terminar de hacer esto.

—Está bien…—asintió tomando el plato de sus manos. Cuando Annabelle salió de la casa, Dale la miro a Carol y sonrió confidentemente.

—Muy sutil, Carol

—Soy mujer, Dale. —explico devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Para cuando Annabelle, se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Carol, ya estaba al lado de un ocupado Daryl, separando los leños de la fogata que habían quedado mojados por la lluvia.

—Te he traído esto. —le explico, alargando un brazo para alcanzarle el plato.

Daryl la miro, y bufo imperceptiblemente, pero aun así, a regañadientes acepto la comida.

—Gracias…—le agradeció con la boca llena.

Annabelle sonrió ante eso. Observo como Daryl se sentaba en un tronco y seguía tranquilamente ignorando el hecho de que ella aún seguía ahí parada. _"Supongo que esta es su forma de decir que no."_

Daryl, sintió el sonido de unos pasos alejándose y no pudo evitar sentir que hacia mal. Aunque sentía impotencia por no poder responderle un rotundo NO, alzando la voz, le dijo que se detuviera.

Annabelle lo miro desde su lugar. Daryl se levantó, y camino hacia ella despacio hasta quedar frente a frente.

— ¿Todavía tienes esa loca idea de ir a tu casa?

Annabelle asintió sin emitir palabra alguna.

—Okay, mañana a la mañana iremos, ¿entendido?

— ¿De verdad?—Annabelle no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—He dicho que sí— repitió impaciente. —, pero solamente porque quiero ir a cazar. —se justificó, y antes de que Annabelle pudiera volver a hablar, Daryl se alejó a su tienda, pero aun así, dentro de ella, pudo escuchar el agradecimiento de parte de Annabelle.

Mientras se recostaba en su sobre de dormir y se cubría los ojos con su brazo, Daryl no pudo evitar se: _"¿Por qué mierda te has metido en esto, Dixon?"._

* * *

**Wiiii! Finalmente he terminado el capitulo 14 y la verdad es que estoy muy ansiosa por el capitulo 15. No lo he terminado aun, pero es que tengo muchisimas cosas para ese capitulo, y estoy muy feliz por eso. **

**En este capitulo no puedo olvidarme de agradecer a HOTARUBI86, porque me ha ayudado con el borrador de este capitulo aunque no estuviera terminado. La verdad es que tus consejos me han ayudado mucho, y espero haberlo hecho bien. **

**Si no me equivoco es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora, y estoy muy contenta de haber podido hacerlo. No se porque pero siempre me encontraba terminandolos en la sexta hoja de word. **

**Espero que les guste el capitulo :D**


End file.
